Tentaciones
by Airyz00
Summary: Juvia es una chica de 17 años que acaba de entrar a la Universidad lista para iniciar una nueva etapa de descubrimientos, empezando por su joven y atractivo maestro, Gray Fullbuster. Sin embargo descubrirá que tras esa sonrisa perfecta y ojos hermosos se esconde un hombre que dista mucho de ser un príncipe azul y al que no le molestaría arrastrarla al 2 círculo del infierno.
1. Un nuevo año

Hola!

Heme aquí con un nuevo proyecto a petición de una muy querida lectora.

Me llevó un tiempo tener algo porque me ha costado tomar una dirección para esta historia y finalmente decidí hacer algo más bien pequeño. Aun así como se darán cuenta conforme lean, estoy experimentando con una nueva forma de narración, así que me gustaría mucho que fuesen mis Beta-reader en éste capítulo y me digan que les pareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a HiroMashima  
Idea de Lymar Vastya en su petición por un fic "en donde Gray sea un profesor de universidad de 26 años y Juvia una estudiante de 17" **_

_**Aclaraciones:  
*Rated M  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje un inapropiado?**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1  
"Un nuevo año"

Es Agosto y las clases en la universidad "Fairy Tail" de Magnolia están por dar inicio. Los estudiantes y maestros revolotean de un lado al otro intentando no llegar tarde el primer día.

Pero en medio de ese bullicio un hombre alto, aspecto atlético y cabello negro camina sin ninguna preocupación por entre los pasillos del edificio principal, en sus manos lleva algunos libros junto con una carpeta de documentos.

Escucha los pasos presurosos por todas partes y comprueba en su reloj de muñeca que las clases están por dar inicio. A pocos pasos de él una puerta es repentinamente abierta estrellándose contra el rostro de una chica de largo cabello azul que iba pasando demasiado distraída como para notarlo. El golpe ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla aturdida y trastabilla un poco retrocediendo hasta que sus pies se balancean en la orilla del escalón de la escalera que conduce a la planta baja, ella siente como la sangre abandona su rostro y balancea las manos para inútilmente tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

El pelinegro instintivamente la toma del brazo para sostenerla y la hala en su dirección haciendo que choque contra su cuerpo.

—Oh por dios— las palabras abandonan los rojizos labios mientras asustada se refugia contra el firme pecho frente a ella, pasan tres segundos antes de que se dé cuenta la posición en la que se encuentra con un completo desconocido. Salta hacia atrás alejándose pero él la vuelve a retener por el brazo debido a que si da un paso más hacia atrás se encontrará en la misma situación.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, no es bueno empezar el ciclo escolar con una pierna rota.— su voz es profunda y aterciopelada, la chica de cabello azul ahora puede contemplarlo mejor y siente como la sangre que había huido regresa arrebolando sus mejillas.

 _Es muy guapo_ , piensa y trata de idear una respuesta apropiada para no quedar tan tonta como se siente.

—G-gra-gracias. — Objetivo no cumplido.

El hombre de ojos grises asiente y la suelta para continuar con su camino cuando en el fondo se escucha el toque del timbre que anuncia el comienzo oficial de las clases. Ya son las 7 de la mañana.

—E-espere— lo llama cuando él ha reanudado su andar, se detiene pero apenas gira la cabeza para enfocar esos orbes del gris más profundo en los azules de ella.—A...yo...— su mirada se torna impaciente y ella quiere abofetearse para que las palabras salgan fluidas de su boca —Juvia es nueva y está perdida, ella quiere saber si puede ayudarla a encontrar su salón— suelta todo de forma atropellada y desviando la vista.

Él está un tanto confundido pero a penas procesa las palabras sonríe ligeramente torcido y a ella se le va el aliento con esta acción, cree firmemente que es el hombre más guapo que ha visto y ruega a cualquier ser supremo, que si existe aunque sea una pizca de suerte reservada para ella sirva para hacer que comparta alguna clase con él, la que sea.

—De acuerdo— responde —Pero ¿quién es esa tal Juvia a la que me pides ayude?— la muchacha se da un golpe mental, ha vuelto a hablar en tercera persona y seguramente ya piensa que es muy rara.

—Soy...soy yo, Juvia Loxar— juguetea con sus dedos. Él ríe.

—Bien Juvia Loxar— su voz es suave y apenas nota que el pasillo en el que están se ha vaciado casi por completo, nadie quiere llegar tarde el primer día. —Dime a dónde esperas llegar y quizás pueda serte de ayuda, es mi segundo año aquí.

La mujer se acerca a él, le muestra su hoja de horario y señala la primera clase de los lunes en la que se lee:

 _Geometría Analítica I  
Edificio principal  
Salón 25A  
Profesor Gray Fullbuster_

La sonrisa del hombre se hace más grande al tiempo que una muy ligera risilla se le escapa.

—Estás en problemas, chiquilla. Al profesor Fullbuster no le gusta la impuntualidad y me temo que no olvida la primera impresión.

—Maldición, a Juvia nada le sale bien— susurra en voz inaudible y se muerde el labio inferior —No puede ser tan grave, quizá si Juvia le explica— levanta sus consternados ojos hacia él, quien por su parte no puede dejar de reír al ver que una vez más se refiere a ella en tercera persona, _que mujer tan peculiar,_ piensa.

—Hmm, podrías intentarlo— se encoge de hombros —Si es que te deja entrar. Ese profesor es un maldito e incluso he oído que tiene fama de sádico

Juvia palidece mientras ve que la sonrisa de su interlocutor se ensancha, muy seguramente él no tiene clase con ese profesor y por eso se le ve tan feliz. Maldice su terrible mala suerte y estira su muñeca para ver la hora, va siete minutos retrasada.

—Oh, por favor dígale a Juvia en donde queda su salón, se lo suplica— se agacha para levantar el libro que ha dejado caer durante su percance y acomoda mejor su mochila en el hombro.

—Pues si quieres intentarlo es decisión tuya— le hace un gesto con la mano antes de retomar su camino —Sígueme, justo voy para allá.

Dicha declaración la deja confundida, él parece ser algo mayor que ella sin mencionar que dijo llevar dos años en esa facultad, ¿será que es de un semestre superior y está recursando la materia?, pero entonces ¿Por qué tanta felicidad al hablar de semejante profesor?

No caminan mucho antes de detenerse frente a una puerta y ella vuelve a llamarse idiota, su destino estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos salones de donde se encontraban, sabe que no ha sido su día pero definitivamente le preocupa más haber arruinado su primera impresión con el atractivo chico que con el "ogro" de geometría.

El pelinegro abre la puerta del salón, se echa para atrás señalando el umbral y cediéndole el paso. Las mejillas de ella siguen coloreadas en tono rosa mientras avanza.

Entra por un costado, prestando inmediata atención al frente del salón en donde un pizarrón extremadamente largo ocupa la pared frontal y frente a éste el escritorio aún está vacío, suspira aliviada cuando para comprobar gira hacia las bancas y sólo ve a un puñado de alumnos charlando entre ellos.

Las butacas están acomodadas en filas separadas por pequeñas plataformas de no más de 10 cm de alto y al voltear la cabeza para preguntarle a su acompañante si podían sentarse juntos lo ve cerrando la puerta.

—Buenos días a todos, la clase ya va a comenzar así que tomen asiento. Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y ésta será la clase de geometría analítica.

Juvia se queda helada al notar que el pelinegro con el que se encontró es quien ha hablado y aun sin reaccionar del todo lo ve llevar sus cosas hasta el escritorio a unos pasos de distancia para finalmente centrar su atención en ella.

—Señorita Loxar perdonaré su retardo tan sólo porque entró antes que yo. Tome asiento.— señala una banca y la chica prácticamente corre al lugar. Ahora se dirige a todo el grupo —Pero dejaré claro que por respeto a mí, la clase y sus compañeros la puntualidad es un aspecto importante así que si la puerta está cerrada mejor no se molesten.

Da un par más de instrucciones y reglas a seguir durante el curso pero Juvia no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea verlo fijamente, no se parece nada al viejito canoso y gruñón que se imaginó tendría por maestro. ¿Qué edad tiene?, luce bastante joven y no lleva el típico traje estirado y aburrido, viste elegante pero ligeramente informal.

Sus miradas se cruzan un par de veces pero es ella quien termina apartando la suya avergonzada. Él está explicando que el curso será difícil y que los rumores sobre lo estricto que es son totalmente ciertos pero Juvia no le cree demasiado, ¿cómo puede ser así alguien que luce como príncipe de cuento? Después de todo se compadeció de ella dejándola pasar, es probable que sólo diga esas cosas para que ninguno de los presentes trate de pasarse de listo con él.

Dos horas de clase son más que suficientes para que Gray inicie con los conceptos geométricos elementales e incluso deje una pequeña tarea. Cuando el timbre anuncia el final de la clase todos se levantan presurosos para salir cuanto antes, Juvia en cambio finge entretenerse más de la cuenta guardando sus cosas para que el salón se vacíe.

Cuando ve que ella y Gray son los únicos que quedan juguetea nerviosamente con sus dedos pero se obliga a dirigirse hacia él.

Otro de los profesores se acerca al umbral de la puerta llamando a Gray, quien al ver a Juvia ir en su dirección le pide con un gesto de la mano que aguarde un poco. Ella obedece mientras enumera las palabras que dirá para no quedar más como una boba, empezando por recalcarse el pronombre "yo".

Recuerda que en su mochila lleva algo de fruta y priorizando el cliché saca una hermosa manzana, es verde por desgracia. No sabe que espera lograr de todo eso, lo único de lo que está segura es que no puede permitir que semejante profesor -u hombre encantador- se lleve la impresión de que no es ya una mujer adulta y capaz.

El celular sobre el escritorio vibra y como el dueño lo ha dejado desbloqueado ve un par de imágenes entrar a la conversación abierta. O es mucha suerte o él es demasiado descuidado.

Las fotos muestran a una mujer con lencería más que reveladora y en posiciones realmente inapropiadas. Abre los ojos demás mientras siente como la sangre golpea su rostro y a pesar de que su mente consciente le indica lo contrario no puede evitar tratar de enfocar mejor las imágenes para verlas a más detalle.

Una pequeña carcajada proveniente de la puerta la hace sobresaltar como si hubiese sido atrapada con las manos en la masa, en dos segundos se incorpora –ya que inconscientemente se ha inclinado sobre el escritorio– y desvía sus orbes azules a la entrada en donde parece los hombres se están despidiendo.

Vuelve a observar el celular en el cual entra otro mensaje justo antes de que la pantalla se apague, esta vez es un texto pero se obliga a sacar su propio teléfono y fingir estar entretenida en él cuando se percata que Gray se ha desocupado.

—Lamento si te he quitado tiempo— avanza hacia ella con aire despreocupado pero ahora ella simplemente no puede mirarlo a la cara.

—Juvia...es decir yo...— sabe que sus mejillas están ardiendo pero aun así se esfuerza por no delatar su clara vergüenza —Sólo quería disculparme por esta mañana, no soy tan torpe como lo parezco y espero podamos comenzar de nuevo.

—No te atormentes sólo soy el maestro de geometría,lo único que espero es tu dedicación en el curso.

—C-claro— de pronto ya no sabe que esperaba al quedarse para hablar con él, se siente ridícula y la única opción que ve es irse mientras le queda un aspecto en el cual no ponerse en ridículo.

Sale del aula torturándose con la idea de que es tan rara que morirá sola.

Durante la siguiente clase, Álgebra Superior I, Juvia se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Mredy, comparte más de una clase con ella así que su plan de seguir juntas aun a esas alturas sigue totalmente en pie.

Ambas van a la cafetería cuando tienen tiempo libre y la chica de cabello azul se entretiene escuchando atentamente el animado monólogo de su mejor amiga acerca de su primer día, lo que pensó de sus compañeros, de la carrera, en fin de todo.

Hay más gente deambulando del expendio a las mesas y viceversa pero por alguna razón los ojos azul rey viajan azarosamente hacia un hombre que paga el café que ya tiene en la mano. Inconscientemente sus mejillas se colorean pero se siente incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

—Es muy guapo, ¿no crees?— la voz de su amiga la haces sobresaltar —¡Y escuché que es un profesor! Es mi primer día pero ya amo este lugar— ahora ambas tenían la vista fija en el hombre —Oh si tan sólo tuviese la suerte de tomar clase con él, sería la alumna estrella.

—Es mi profesor de geometría analítica— le informa.

— ¿Qué?, eres una suertuda— le propina un leve codazo y se acerca más para poder bajar la voz —Cuéntame, ¿es igual de guapo de cerca...o lo es más?

—Más, definitivamente más.

Gray ha sentido las penetrantes miradas sobre él y antes de salir del lugar levanta la cabeza por sobre la muchedumbre buscando la fuente que origina dicha sensación.  
Los ojos grises y azules se encuentran y se reconocen sin demasiada demora. Él le sonríe mientras inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo y ella trata de devolver el gesto sin parecer una psicópata en potencia.

— ¡Ya te vi, te gusta!—Meredy no es nada discreta y cuando la peliazul le cubre la boca sólo puede rezar para que los murmullos del ambiente cubrieran la imprudencia de la chica.

—Calla, calla, Meredy, pudo haberte escuchado— lloriquea.

—Es cierto entonces— logra zafarse del agarre y da rienda suelta a su risa ante la cara totalmente roja de Juvia —Te gusta el maestro sexy— canturrea pero esta vez en voz más baja.

—No es cierto, no es cierto— la chica no puede estar más roja porque simplemente no es posible —A Juvia no le gusta.

— ¿A juvia?, ¿tan nerviosa te pone?—la aludida no responde —¿Y entonces?, por favor dime que te hiciste notar.

—Sí...pero quizá no de la mejor manera.

La Loxar le relata su odisea matutina y su amiga trata de contener la risa para consolarla por su torpeza.

—Deberías intentarlo— dice con intenciones de animarla.

— ¿El qué?, ¿un cambio de cerebro con alguien más normal?

—Suerte con hallar una candidata— responde entre risas —pero no me refiero a eso, deberías intentar captar su atención, nada pierdes, además no se ve tan mayor.

—Amm, sólo mi dignidad. ¿Por qué le prestaría atención a una niña como yo? Por el mensaje que vi es obvio que tiene novia y aunque no fuese así, con ese aspecto seguro no le faltan mujeres guapas.

—No seas derrotista, tú también eres guapa, si no consigues nada es porque no quieres. ¿hace cuánto que no sales con nadie?, ¿desde que terminaste con Bora?

—Desde que Bora me botó querrás decir.

—Como sea, era tan imbécil que no vale ni gastar saliva en él.

—Está bien, Meredy, no es necesario que lo digas para hacerme sentir mejor— suspira vaciando por completo sus pulmones —El profesor Fullbuster es claramente inalcanzable, no sólo porque es un docente y mucho mayor— le sonríe trémulamente consciente de que su amiga únicamente intentaba hacerla sentir mejor y que realmente no hablaba enserio respecto a involucrarla con un titular —Sin embargo no está mal para fantasear, ¿verdad?— la pelirrosa corresponde a su gesto —Soñar no cuesta nada.

—Si tú lo dices— le hace un giño.

En los días siguientes Juvia trata de mantenerse en su decisión pero se encuentra así misma priorizando la materia por sobre las otras, dedicándole más horas de estudio, esmerándose en los trabajos para hacerse notar por un hombre que con tan sólo mirarla por más de unos cuantos segundos logra hacerla sonrojar.

—Juvia— escucha el llamado de su tío, proveniente del piso inferior y ella obedientemente acude sin demora.

José Porla es un hombre que ya ronda los cincuenta años y cuya calculadora frialdad de conducirse en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida se plasma en la dureza de sus facciones y en lo tétrico de su mirar.  
Como implacable abogado no es la persona más cálida pero ha criado a Juvia por 15 años desde que quedase totalmente desamparada a la edad de 2, así que a pesar de todos los defectos que pudiese tener es para la chica más un padre que un simple tutor legal.

—Veo que te levantaste temprano, me alegra, así aprovecharás mejor el día— la chica sólo asiente —El día de hoy me quedaré hasta tarde en el despacho pero aun así no quiero que llegues tarde, vuelves directo a casa cuando terminen tus clases.

—Sí, tío— responde resignándose a cancelar sus planes de ir a la plaza con Meredy.

Cuando José se va ella regresa a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y queda perdida en sus pensamientos al ver el estuche negro sobre la repisa más alta de su librero.  
Con una sonrisa nostálgica lo toma y comprueba su contenido.

.

Juvia no sabe cómo fue que pasó a ser alguna clase de acosadora grado 2, los primeros días se había conformado con observar a su maestro fijamente durante las clases o desde lejos y disimuladamente en su tiempo libre, pero ahora la cámara en sus manos tiene más de un par de fotos de él.  
Al llevarla esa mañana su intención era hacer fotografías del parque que quedaba camino a su casa, sin embargo en algún momento la idea de capturar la perfecta pose en la que Gray lee sus notas mientras da pequeños sorbos a su vaso de café le parece irrefutable y esa inocente foto pronto se transforma en un archivo. Son las 12 del día y la memoria del aparato ya cuenta con casi 20 imágenes nuevas.

Ahora mismo trata de esconderle a su mejor amiga la evidencia que confirma su nuevo estado de stalker pero las pequeñas manos de la pelirrosa resultan más hábiles al quitarle la cámara para comprobar en lo que lleva toda la mañana.

—Sí te gusta tanto, ve y díselo— le aconseja como si fuese lo más obvio de la vida.

— ¿Y quedar como una chiquilla bobamente enamorada?, ¡jamás!

—Pero justo eso eres.

—Pero él no lo sabe.

Rápidamente recupera su cámara y vuelve a enfocar la entrada, ambas están en la segunda planta del edificio principal y desde su posición pueden apreciar a la perfección la llegada del pelinegro para dirigirse al salón donde debe impartir su clase.

—Estás loca, amiga mía.

La peliazul se lleva un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio mientras se concentra en captar el momento preciso en que él cruza el umbral.

—Hey, Loxar— aunque no quiere se ve obligada a despegar la cámara de su rostro para voltear hacia el llamado, lo último que desea es hacer pública su afición poco académica hacia un profesor— ¿Tienes los ejercicios de cálculo que hay que entregar mañana?— con impaciencia le pasa el aparato a Meredy para tener las manos libres y poder entregarle a su compañero de clase los apuntes sin siquiera molestarse en explicarlos, quiere que desaparezca lo antes posible. —Gracias.

Apenas lo ve alejarse lo suficiente recupera su cámara y con el lente busca enfocar la entrada. Gray ya no está ahí pero gracias a su paso lento – _casi como modelo de Calvin Klein,_ piensa Juvia– logra volver a ubicarlo y aunque debe inclinarse demasiado sobre la barandilla está segura de poder obtener una buena toma.

Dispara justo en el momento en el que por azares del destino Gray levanta la cabeza. Se queda helada al notar a través del lente que los ojos grises están viendo en su dirección.

—Auch—Meredy a su lado se queja al ser empujada por un chico que se tropezó cuando su amigo le da un fraternal golpe en el hombro. A su vez y por inercia la pelirrosa termina empujando ligeramente a Juvia, de cuyas manos resbala el costoso aparato. —Fíjate por dónde vas, tonto. ¿Estás bien, Juvia...?

No bien ha terminado la pregunta cuando la peliazul se gira mientras se agacha para quedar sentada en el piso –arrastrando consigo a Meredy de paso– como si intentase que ambas queden ocultas detrás de la pequeña bardita que actúa de soporte para la barandilla.

Juvia se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, ¿es posible ser más torpe? Si bien Gray podría no haberla notado en un principio ahora que prácticamente le ha lanzado su cámara encima no cabe la menor duda de que su presencia no pasará desapercibida y sólo ruega porque no la haya reconocido.

—Vámonos, vámonos— le susurra a Meredy mientras se coloca a gatas y comienza a avanzar arrastrando su mochila.

La pelirrosa imita sus acciones.

—Te das cuenta de que es una barandilla de cristal, ¿verdad?— no puede evitar preguntarle cuando están a punto de llegar a la zona segura que representa la pared de las aulas de clase.

Juvia para en seco y se da un golpe en la cara con su mano.

—Por favor sólo sigue avanzando, Med. —su amiga le hace caso pero no sin poder evitar la risa.

Cuando llega la hora de la clase de aritmética analítica ella corre a sentarse entre las butacas del fondo con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida pues duda mucho soportar cómo los ojos grises la acusan de rara.

La lección transcurre de la forma más normal. La mirada del Fullbuster busca en un par de ocasiones la cabellera azul pero no logra hallarla en los lugares usuales. Cuando todos se retiran logra ubicarla intentando abrirse paso entre la concurrencia que sale.

—Señorita Loxar, ¿podría quedarse un minuto?— obediente por instinto se hace a un lado para no estorbar en el umbral de la puerta y con la cabeza baja espera a que el salón se vacíe lo suficiente antes de acercarse al hombre.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— se siente tan avergonzada que evitar su mirada casi parece un nuevo prospecto de deporte.

—Creo que esto le pertenece— lo ve sacando de su mochila el endemoniado artefacto que antes de esa mañana amaba tanto.

—N-no yo...Juvia no lo cree...quizá...— antes de que siga tartamudeando su pésima excusa él le da la vuelta a la cámara hasta dejar al descubierto la pequeña placa plateada con el nombre _Juvia Loxar_ grabado —Ohu— lo mejor para ella es cerrar la boca. —Es que chocaron con mi amiga y yo...bueno debí haberla dejado caer...

—Es una suerte para usted que tengo buenos reflejos— tiene una sonrisa inclinada hacia un lado que básicamente deja sin aliento a Juvia —Es un artefacto de extraordinaria calidad, debe ser más cuidadosa, señorita.

—C-claro— _en un futuro seré más precavida cuando acose a alguien_ , termina la frase en su mente.

La pone sobre sus manos y ella no puede evitar inhalar profundo para llenar sus pulmones del masculino olor que emana de su cuerpo, ¿qué colonia es?, porque es tan exquisita como él.

—Debo felicitarla por el excelente examen que presentó, resulta gratificante ver que al menos alguien me presta atención. Así que me gustaría sugerirle no perderse en el fondo para no descuidar sus notas.

El cumplido la hace sonreír y aunado al gesto de no haber hecho mención de si vio o no las fotos le suma puntos a su balanza de cualidades.

—Gra-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Por primera vez en varios días Gray permite que el ambiente fuera de él le afecte y se pierde por unos segundos en el líquido marino de sus ojos, _vaya que ojos tan grandes tiene_.

Juvia hace lo posible por sonreír "naturalmente".

—Señorita Loxar...

—Ah, Juvia está bien, por favor— le pide como si hablase con una persona cualquiera y no con "Mr. Sexy".

Él vuelve a sonreír torcido.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Juvia?

La pregunta descoloca un poco a la chica, ¿pregunta por simple interés o está evaluando sus opciones legales para pedir una orden-anti-acoso?  
Se ríe sola de sus tonterías, esa clase de órdenes no existen y un par de fotos "al azar" serían evidencia insuficiente para una orden restrictiva...sólo que quizá más de 20 no sean tan insignificantes.  
Se muerde el labio inferior.

—17— bueno al menos en el peor de los casos un año en la juvenil no será demasiado.

La sonrisa de Gray titubea haciendo que sus comisuras formen una línea horizontal antes de volver a elevarse pero esta vez en una sonrisa diferente, más bien de reproche.

— ¿Sucede algo?— se atreve a indagar al ver que él ha desviado los ojos al suelo por unos segundos.

—Para nada. — Vuelve a enfocarla con sus orbes de plata. —Es sólo que —sacude ligeramente la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de lo que tiene en ella —Pensaba en una tontería, no sé qué me pasa.

—No creo que lo...

—Debo irme, voy tarde — dice esto mientras consulta su reloj en la mano derecha y toma sus cosas con la izquierda. —Sea cuidadosa con sus cosas— es lo último que Juvia le escucha antes de verlo salir con la elegancia de siempre.

Ella suspira. Sí, para qué seguir negándolo: Gray Fullbuster, su maestro de Geometría Analítica I le atrae sobremanera.

.

—Pero Juvia, vamos es viernes. No seas aguafiestas.

—Lo siento— repite la peliazul como por enésima vez en lo que va de la hora. —Pero ya sabes cómo es mi tío.

—Un ogro.

—Estricto.

La pelirrosa rueda los ojos antes de dejarse caer en la colorida cama de su mejor amiga. Una idea la asalta tan repentina e improvisadamente que no puede más que llevarla a cabo de inmediato.

Aprovecha que Juvia está entretenida revisando su cámara para tomar el celular que ha dejado sobre la cómoda y conociendo a su amiga mejor que cualquier otra persona lo desbloquea sin problema alguno.

Tras varios minutos de revisar cada centímetro de su cámara y el estuche de ésta Juvia resopla resignada. Por su visión periférica ve a Meredy mensajeando sin mucha preocupación, sin embargo algo en la imagen le parece fuera de lugar, su atención se centra en la funda repleta de lunares de colores demasiado brillantes y no queda duda.

— ¿Qué haces?— no es que le moleste que su amiga ocupe su celular, pero le extraña que esté mandando mensajes. La conducta poco usual en Meredy siempre es el preludio de una situación en donde ella termina embarrándola de lo lindo.

—Le escribo a Gajeel.

Bueno eso aún no debe encender ninguna alerta en su cabeza per se.  
Gajeel Redfox es su primo y el hombre favorito en su vida –al menos hasta hace un par de semanas-. Con ojos de un castaño en extremo rojizo y largo cabello negro es un hombre rudo y de aspecto amedrentador pero que la adoptó por hermana pequeña desde que Juvia tiene memoria.

Es mayor que ella y ya tiene una carrera en leyes, por lo que Porla lo ha llevado a trabajar a su firma con la finalidad de que en algún futuro él pueda quedarse a cargo en lugar de ceder el trabajo de su vida a sus socios. Mejor que se quede en familia que en manos de terceros ambiciosos.

— ¡Listo!— suelta Meredy repentinamente antes de saltar en la mullida cama.

— ¿El qué?— no puede evitar contagiarse irracionalmente de la emoción de la ojiverde.

—Podemos irnos de fiesta— le arroja el celular y Juvia apenas es capaz de atraparlo sin dejar caer lo que ya tenía en las manos.

—Ya te he dicho que...

—Gajeel está con él, dice que tienen mucho trabajo, que no saldrán de la oficina en un buen rato.— Juvia revisa los mensajes para ratificar las palabras de su amiga —Le pedí que te avise cuando salgan, así tenemos suficiente tiempo de volver.

— ¿Accedió así de simple?— no cree que su a veces gruñón primo le facilite una excusa sin indagar demasiado sobre sus planes, ¡por dios que ni ella sabe cuáles son los planes!

—Dijo: nada de drogas, sexo, ni muchachos después de las 10— hace gestos como queriendo imitar al pelinegro. —Supongo que también deberemos evitar el Rock and Roll pero fue ambiguo al respecto.

Juvia se contagia de su risa rápidamente, desea mucho salir a distraerse y bajo la tutela de José esas oportunidades son muy escasas.

—Vamos amargada, se nos va la luz del sol, ¡busca una blusa más sexy y préstame una chaqueta!

— ¡Sí!

En un principio sus retomados planes consisten en pasear por la plaza comercial pero ante la llegada de un par de compañeros de la pelirrosa los planes cambian por otros más tentadores: ir a bailar.  
Y así terminan en un particular club nocturno de la clase a la que ambas sólo podrían ir acompañadas –o más bien vigiladas– por sus sobreprotectores primos.

No tienen idea de cómo es que los han dejado pasar ni como han hecho para conseguir que los meseros sigan sirviéndoles tragos sin pedirles su identificación aún, sin embargo Juvia empieza a sospechar que tiene algo que ver con la extremadamente corta falda de una de las chicas del reducido grupo con el que van.

Observa el atuendo de Meredy y seguidamente el propio.

—Siento que en cualquier momento nos echaran de aquí a ti y a mí— se inclina a susurrarle a la pelirrosa mientras le hace un ligero gesto con la cabeza en dirección a las descubiertas mujeres junto a ella.

Como es de esperarse Meredy es capaz de dilucidar lo que su amiga piensa y deslizando una gran sonrisa por sus labios se recoge el cabello antes de quitarse la chaqueta para pasársela a Juvia.

—Mostrémosles que también tenemos 2 grandes razones para seguir aquí— le susurra con una sonrisa pícara que la peliazul parece no entender del todo. —Dame tu blusa y ponte esto arriba.

— ¿Qué?, ¿mi blusa?— no comprende de qué forma intercambiar la prenda superior de sus atuendos cambiaría de alguna forma las cosas.

—Sí. Llevas un strapless negro debajo, ¿no?

— ¿Estás hablando del sujetador de Juvia?— eso último lo ha dicho un poco demasiado alto y la ojiverde se levanta de la mesa tomándola por la muñeca para arrastrarla hacia el baño.

—Exactamente, anda, dámela y ayúdame a hacerle un agarre atrás para que me quede un poco más pegada.

— ¡Si Juvia te da su blusa ella se quedará sin nada!

Entonces las palabras de Meredy cobran sentido y Juvia capta a qué se refería con "2 grandes razones". Baja la vista sobre su pecho y su rostro enrojece por completo.

—No te alteres, no es para tanto, llevas un strapless debajo y con la chaqueta entreabierta se verá bien. Anda tú tendrás el mejor look.

—Pero Juvia no quiere estar desnuda— sabe que está hablando en tercera persona y que su rostro está más rojo que un tomate, pero simplemente no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea la palabra "desnuda". Esta vez la mente de Meredy ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No seas exagerada, ¿quieres o no más tragos?

—No si Juvia debe quitarse la blusa para conseguirlos.

—Vamos, no seas santurrona, señorita-quiero-tirarme-a-mi-profesor.

— ¡Juvia no...yo no...! ¡Jamás he dicho eso!

—No en voz alta, pero te lo comes con la mirada cada vez que lo vez. — La sola expresión en el rostro de la Loxar responde al comentario de la pelirrosa. —Sólo hazlo y te prometo ayudarte con él.

Meredy ha dicho las palabras mágicas.

—Si hubiese sido Gray el que te pidiera quitarte la blusa seguro no habrías demorado tanto en aceptar— bromea cuando ambas salen del baño con su nuevo y mejorado atuendo.

Juvia sube la cremallera de la chaqueta lo más posible pero las manos de su amiga vuelven a deshacer la mitad de su trabajo una y otra vez, permitiendo que la blanca piel de su escote quede expuesta.

— ¿Dime cómo fue que terminé disfrazada de zorra? — inquiere con la vergüenza tatuada en el rostro.

—No vas de zorra— replica la pelirrosa acomodándole el cabello para que la cubra un poco y pueda sentirse menos cohibida —Te ves bien, anda volvamos.

El pensamiento de que es repugnante que los empleados del lugar falten a la ley ante un poco de piel expuesta va pasando a segundo plano conforme los niveles de alcohol en sangre van subiendo.

Cuando son las 10 de la noche Juvia ya está ebria, Meredy no se ha percatado en qué momento ella bebió tanto pero lo único que le preocupa es llevarla a casa, cosa que dicho sea de paso ella no le está poniendo fácil.

— ¿Quién es la amargada ahora?— Argumenta ligeramente barrido cuando la pelirrosa intenta arrastrarla a la entrada —Esto comenzando a ponerse emocionante.

— ¿En serio?, ¿sabes que sería más emocionante?, llegar antes que tu tío y evitar el sermón de nuestras vidas y que te prohíban volver a verme por ser mala influencia.

La peliazul suelta una risita histérica.

—Nop. — Se suelta de su agarre.

—Por favor Juvia, los demás ya se van y hay unos tipos al fondo que desde hace un rato nos miran de una manera que comienza a ponerme los nervios de punta.

La aludida levanta la cabeza en dirección a donde hizo referencia su amiga y ambas ven como en efecto un grupo de tres hombres de aspecto amedrentador van en su dirección.

—Oh, dios mío, vienen para acá— lloriquea en voz baja antes de volver a tomarla del brazo Larguémonos de aquí. —Juvia se ha quedado parada viendo a algún punto en el lugar y los nervios de Meredy van en aumento con cada paso que esos desconocidos dan. —Te lo ruego, si nos vamos ahora podemos pasar la noche clasificando las fotos que tomaste hasta encontrar las 12 más sexys para un calendario, ¡sólo vámonos ya!

—Juvia ya no tiene las fotos— dice distraídamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Hola, muñecas, ¿buscan compañía?

En el momento en el que se dan cuenta uno de los hombres está frente a ellas demasiado cerca y los otros dos las rodean de una forma poco agradable.

—N-no... — maldita sea la hora en la que se le ocurrió la idea de ir a ese lugar.

—Por favor, unas linduras como ustedes no deben estar solas, podría ser arriesgado.

—No lo están, ellas vienen con nosotros— la voz masculina proviene de la dirección a la que Juvia había estado mirando. Meredy dirige sus ojos esmeralda hacia ese lugar y para su gran sorpresa se topa con el hombre cuyo perfil reconocería en cualquier parte debido a la obsesión de su amiga.

No puede ser otro más que el profesor Gray Fullbuster, lo sabe más por el repentino brillo en los ojos de la peliazul que por su inconfundible aspecto. No está solo, a su lado se encuentra un hombre igual de alto que él pero de cabello rosa palo y bufanda a cuadros que debido a su color blanco resalta como un faro bajo las luces del lugar.

— ¿No me digas? ¿Acaso son sus hermanos?— los ebrios no parecen querer ceder sus presas con facilidad y uno de ellos le hace frente al pelinegro.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿o sí? — es el de cabello rosa quien habla.

—Lo único que necesitan saber es que si no las dejan en paz habrá problemas— agrega el Fullbuster y les hace un gesto con la mano a ambas chicas. —Juvia es hora de irnos.

No necesita decirlo dos veces cuando la peliazul ya está a su lado y Meredy a su vez se dirige hacia el chico de bufanda que le ha extendido la mano.

Sin demora son conducidas hasta la salida del lugar, Juvia va prácticamente colgada del brazo del pelinegro para caminar derecha.  
Meredy la jala para que se controle, pues sabe que si estuviese en sus 5 sentidos nunca haría algo como eso.

— ¿Puedo saber qué diablos hacen aquí?, por lo que sé ninguna de las dos tiene edad suficiente para estar bebiendo en un lugar como este— una vez afuera Gray no se contiene a reprenderlas y sus fieros ojos grises viajan a la pelirrosa —La he visto en Fairy Tail, ¿me equivoco señorita...?

—Meredy, y no señor, no se equivoca, tengo la misma edad que Juvia.

—Relájate cabeza de hielo— interviene el chico de bufanda —Empiezas a sonar como un viejo gruñón, parece que no recuerdas los días en que tú y yo hacíamos lo mismo.

—No te involucres, Natsu, tu viste el lio en el que estuvieron a punto de meterse— clava su mirada firme en ellas pero lucen bastante afectadas por su tono de voz. Se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz intentando serenarse. —Deben irse a sus casas ahora mismo, ¿con quién vinieron?

Meredy recuerda que sus amigos estaban por irse y voltea en todas direcciones intentando hallarlos al tiempo que sostiene a Juvia para evitar que le haga o diga algo a Gray de lo que después se pueda arrepentir.

—Amm, bueno yo... — es obvio que al final las dejaron. El Fullbuster resopla.

—Natsu, ve por tu auto, las llevaremos a su casa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿pero qué pasa con las nenas de allá?— protesta.

—No podemos dejarlas deambular solas a esta hora.

—No es necesario, podemos tomar un taxi, ¿verdad, Juvia? — extraordinariamente al estar sobria le toca a la pelirrosa ser la voz de la conciencia y como a toda chica más de una vez le reiteraron que nunca debía subirse al vehículo de un extraño. No quiere arriesgarse, no con Juvia alcoholizada y dispuesta a saltar a los brazos de ese hombre.

Gray deja escapar una carcajada.

—Es bueno ver que tienen algo de juicio, aunque me temo que su radar está un tanto averiado. A esa clase de hombres deben evitar— señala hacia el club. —Soy maestro, en mí pueden confiar.

—Con todo respeto, profesor Fullbuster, usted también es un hombre y estaba en ese lugar. — argumenta con una sonrisa de lado.

—Buen punto.

El codo de la Loxar se estrella con demasiada fuerza en el tórax de la pelirrosa haciéndola quejarse al instante. Cuando las miradas de ambas se encuentran es evidente que hay molestia en la azul.

—Deja de coquetear con él, ¡es mío! — lo ha dicho tan fuerte y hace tal puchero que Meredy sólo puede pensar en lo avergonzada que estará al otro día.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso Gray trata de llenar a Juvia de agua mientras que Meredy se ajetrea entre evitar que su amiga se frote cual gato en el brazo del pelinegro y dar instrucciones a Natsu para llegar a su destino.

Cuando aparcan frente a la casa Juvia ha sucumbido ante el cansancio –o la ebriedad, no está segura– y Meredy debe pedirle a Gray que la suba hasta su cuarto en brazos. Oh está tan segura de que su amiga se va a morir de vergüenza cuando le cuente todo que necesita evidencia para perpetuar el momento.

El pelinegro la acomoda sobre su cama pero antes de poder alejarse ella despierta levemente y lo toma por la chaqueta acercándose mucho.

— ¿Tú la tienes?, ¿tomaste la memoria? Juvia no pudo haberla perdido, ¡la necesito!— él sonríe de lado y con cuidado se suelta de su agarre.

Antes de salir de la casa se dirige hacia Meredy.

—Dile a Juvia que quiero hablar con ella el lunes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí de momento, como ya les mencioné será una historia corta de no más de 5 capítulos pero con todo mi amor para ustedes.

Por favor no olviden dejarme sus hermosísimos reviews con su opinión, sugerencia, saludo, etc.

Nos leeremos pronto ;D


	2. Ven a mí

Hola!

He vuelto jeje, no ya, perdón por la interminable demora, según veo el primer cap tuvo muy buena aceptación, así que disculpas dobles xP  
Déjenme contarles que parte de las razones de mi desaparición fue que este semestre la uni me tiene hasta el cuello de tareas, pero por otra parte ha hecho que me encariñe un poquitín más con este fic porque... uno de mis profesores está súper guapo :3 y hasta dan ganas de entrar en modo Juvia para acosarlo jajaja xD

En fin como compensación, el capítulo de hoy es tamaño familiar xD, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un hermoso review con su opinión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a HiroMashima  
Idea de Lymar Vastya en su petición por un fic "en donde Gray sea un profesor de universidad de 26 años y Juvia una estudiante de 17" **_

_**Aclaraciones:  
***_ _ **Rated M**_ _ **  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje un tanto inapropiado y lemmon  
*Al final responderé los reviews de los invitados**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2  
"Ven a mí"

Lunes, 6:45 a.m. Juvia trata de encontrar una forma de huir para pasar las siguientes dos horas escondida en los baños. Meredy cierne con más firmeza su agarre sobre el brazo de la peliazul mientras intenta arrastrarla al aula 25 del edificio A.

—Por favor, por favor. Meredy, te lo ruego —chillotea intentando retrasar el avance de su amiga.

—No seas infantil, Juvia. Tienes clases e irás a clases, ¿en dónde quedó la nerd-matadita de mi amiga?

—Recuperaré la materia...el semestre siguiente—. Meredy enarca una ceja con incredulidad ante las palabras de su amiga. —Escuché que el profesor Connell es excelente y tal vez podría enfocarme más en el resto de las materias y...

—Por supuesto que no lo harás— interrumpe la pelirrosa al ver que habla enserio —Te portarás como una adulta y le darás la cara como si fueses una persona normal.

— ¿Pero como podré verlo a los ojos después del oso que hice el sábado...?— aprieta los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos un segundo después y poner más resistencia sobre su arrastre —...y todo esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que yo adivinase que él estaría ahí y que tú te pondrías así?

Juvia se muerde el labio inferior con consternación —¡Dios estoy tan avergonzada!

Meredy sonríe ante la actitud de su amiga. La peliazul siempre ha sido muy sincera y aunque admite que es demasiado fascinable para su propio bienestar, no recuerda haberla visto tan emocionada con un hombre desde que su primer novio la botó apenas se aburrió de ella.

Ambas asoman discretamente la cabeza hacia el salón y ven que la mayoría de los asientos ya se han llenado con agotados universitarios que muy seguramente preferirían seguir en cama dada la hora y el día.  
Sobre el escritorio ya descansan las pertenencias del alto y pelinegro titular de la clase. Está de espaldas a la entrada e inclinado sobre una pequeña pila de papeles. Las dos chicas ladean ligeramente la cabeza para apreciar mejor el perfecto trasero que se vislumbra a través del traje negro de buen corte.

Juvia se muerde el labio inferior y Meredy aparta la vista parpadeando un par de veces en un intento por sacar los pensamientos inapropiados que cruzaron por su mente. La peliazul lo vio primero y anteponiendo su amistad sobre todo decide que a partir de ese momento Gray Fullbuster pasará a ser tan atractivo para ella como Jellal, su hermano mayor.  
¡Pero demonios, que buenos gustos tiene Juvia!

Gray se mueve ligeramente para rebuscar entre sus cosas y la pelirrosa es consciente de que los ojos de Juvia no son los únicos concentrados en ese trasero de ensueño. Quizá su amiga necesite algo de ayuda, porque si ella ha decidido cederle la mejor presa de la facultad, es obligación de la Loxar atraparlo.

—Coorrecto— la voz de Meredy apenas es audible para la peliazul —Te veo más tarde y por favor trata de parecer lo más normal posible.

Con un ligero empujoncito la anima a entrar.

Juvia llena sus pulmones lo más que puede al dar un paso hacia el interior del aula y se desliza silenciosamente hasta su asiento habitual.  
La clase transcurre con tal naturalidad que Juvia comienza a dudar de la veracidad de lo relatado por su amiga.

Se da por terminada la clase y todos se levantan para proseguir con su día. La peliazul guarda todas sus cosas, respira profundo y se levanta sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

—Señorita Loxar —la voz de Gray llega a sus oídos antes aun de que ella haya decidido. —¿Tendrá algo de tiempo libre justo ahora?

—A...yo...— siente las mejillas ardiendo y su corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho.

—Si tiene otra clase o compromiso lo entiendo, pero le interesará lo que tengo para decirle.

—Juvia...digo, Meredy y yo lamentamos mucho haberlos importunado la otra noche pero es que...

Él levanta una mano para detenerla y con un leve movimiento de la cabeza le señala la puerta, en donde un pequeño grupo de estudiantes espera a que el aula esté totalmente disponible.

—Hablemos en otro sitio.

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta una mesa vacía de la cafetería y una vez están sentados él la mira a los ojos, logrando ponerla nerviosa.

—Entonces, señorita Loxar— la chica se contiene de reiterarle su deseo de ser llamada únicamente por su nombre—. ¿Podría saber a qué se debe su insistencia en acosarme con tal descaro y obvia falta de buen juicio?

— ¿C-cómo?— las palabras se le atoran en la garganta. _Hay por Dios ¿ya lo notó_? —N-no... c-claro que Juvia no...

—Vamos, no pensará que creería la historia de que casualmente usted y su amiga terminaron en el mismo club nocturno que yo por simple casualidad, ¿o sí?

Juvia no puede decidir si es la ironía o el karma lo que ha hecho que sea catalogada de stalker justo por lo único que en realidad fue una coincidencia.

—Sin embargo que usted y su amiguita, ambas menores de edad debo agregar, se pusieran en peligro yendo a un club como ese, solas y a esas horas cruzó la línea, ¿no cree?

—Nosotras no lo seguimos— lo dice tan categóricamente gracias a que repasó la frase tres veces en su mente.

Él no se inmuta. Introduce una mano en su bolsillo del saco y Juvia identifica inmediatamente el pequeño cuadro de plástico negro. Rápidamente extiende una mano en su dirección queriendo tomarlo, pero Gray lo saca de su alcance.

—Supongo que la reconoce, ¿no es así?

—Es la memoria de mi cámara. —Vuelve a estirar el brazo para quitársela y una vez más es frustrada— ¿Por qué la tiene? ¡La robó de ella! —lo mira directo a los ojos con reproche. El frunce ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Robar? Lo único que hice fue tomar la tarjeta de memoria de una cámara que casi logra abrirme el cráneo a mitad del edificio.

—Pero sabía que era mía, no tenía derecho.

El miedo de pensar que él ha visto el contenido de ese artefacto, aunado a la irritación de haber pasado todo el fin de semana revisando cada rincón de su mochila y cuadernos en su busca, logran imprimirle un tono serio y fuerte a su voz.

—Y entonces —sostiene el cuadrito negro con su dedo índice y anular frente a ella— ¿Por qué hay tantas fotos mías?

La sangre se agolpa con tal rapidez en su rostro que se siente ligeramente mareada, mientras es consciente de que se sonroja hasta la frente.

—Basándome en un conocimiento promedio de series policíacas, me atrevo a decir que esto, aunado a que claro que he notado su constante presencia a mí alrededor, son suficientes pruebas para concluir que ha estado acosándome. No son posibles tantas coincidencias.

A pesar de que las palabras del pelinegro guardan un cierto toque socarrón ella apenas lo percibe, su cerebro está más centrado en hallar una excusa creíble para salir del aprieto.

Gray intenta mantenerse serio, sin embargo la forma en la que ella aprisiona el carnoso labio inferior entre sus dientes capta inevitablemente su atención. Aunque se resista con todas sus fuerzas a admitirlo en voz alta, encuentra a esa chica demasiado atractiva y deseable.

Comprende que debido a las circunstancias en las que se encuentran ese tipo de pensamientos están fuera de lugar, pero ¿cómo poder evitarlos si ella no para de colarse entre sus ojos? Al inicio trató de no prestarle demasiada atención, dejar que se mezclase con el resto de los alumnos, pero ella pronto demostró no estar dispuesta a ser una más del promedio. Y quizá no se hubiese percatado de que lo seguía por todo el campus si él mismo no hubiera estado tan pendiente de casi cada paso que daban esas largas y perfectas piernas.

El día de la cámara fotográfica cruzó una línea. Ya estaba buscándola con la mirada antes de contemplar el accidente y reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar el aparato que se precipitaba hacia él. La vio avanzar a gatas junto con la chica pelirrosa y a pesar de lo inusual de la escena, en lo único que pudo reparar era en que en esa posición la corta falda de su vestido le permitía apreciar los blancos muslos casi hasta el punto en donde se transforman en uno de los más tentadores traseros que haya visto.  
Descubrir que esa chica mostraba interés en su persona –gracias a las fotografías– lo habían llevado a considerar la posibilidad de violar el reglamento escolar para poder tomar ese fresco y perfecto cuerpo...hasta que ella derrumbó sus fantasías de desvestirla sobre el escritorio, con dos simples palabras: 17 años. Ni siquiera él era tan irresponsable y estúpido.

¿Para qué meterse en problemas si podía tener a cualquier otra mujer?

— Y entonces, señorita Loxar, ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa?— la presiona.

—Juvia, por favor— es lo único que se le ocurre responder.

—Loxar— insiste él, prefiriendo que mantengan un trato formal. Ella resopla.

— ¿Qué espera realmente que diga, profesor?— el intenso tono carmesí de sus mejillas contradice la seguridad de su voz.

—El reconocimiento de su imprudencia podría ser un buen comienzo, y quizá continuar diciendo que no lo volverá a hacer.

La chica parece meditarlo un par de segundos.

— ¿Podría devolverme la memoria?— es su respuesta.

—Hablo enserio, Loxar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo incordiante que resulta saberte sobre mis pasos?

—Yo...

— ¡Gray!— una voz femenina, entusiasta y fuerte la interrumpe, reclamando la atención—. Cariño, por fin te encuentro.

A su lado llega una mujer de rizado cabello ébano, bonitos pero pequeños ojos azules y demasiado maquillaje. Posa una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro cuando él se gira en su dirección.

—Mary —responde él a modo de saludo—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Nada demasiado importante, pero me estaba preguntando —toma una de las sillas libres y se sienta en ella, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Juvia —, si ya terminaste de llenar las actas de tu grupo. Yo no, simplemente no puedo con esa horrible plataforma.

—Sí ya he terminado.

 _¿Por qué le sonríe de esa forma?_ Se pregunta Juvia al ver como la mujer castaña se pierde en la tenue sonrisa torcida del moreno.

— ¿Enserio?— suspira con dramatismo y se acerca demasiado al hombre, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Déjame proponerte algo, cielo, tú me ayudas a terminar y yo te preparo una deliciosa cena en mi departamento.

 _¡Descarada!_

Frustrada y molesta por haber pasado a segundo plano, la peliazul aprovecha la oportunidad para tomar la pequeña memoria de la mano de Gray y se levanta con rapidez.

—Lo siento— es lo único que dice antes de alejarse.

..

—Mary Realight, según se dice es matemática y da cálculo, pero los últimos dos semestres ha pedido también un grupo de álgebra, ¿no te resulta extraño?

—Por la forma en la que batía las pestañas frente a él, no, en lo absoluto.

Juvia cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se recuesta en la mullida cama de su amiga. No ha tenido un buen día y en cierta forma está deseando que termine.

— ¿Cómo es que averiguaste eso en sólo un par de horas? —continúa para hacer plática y despejar sus pensamientos. Meredy sonríe ampliamente y se tumba a su lado, pasándole su celular con la foto de la maestra que Juvia le había enviado minutos después de su charla con Gray.

—Bueno ya sabes que soy bastante sociable, bastaron un par de preguntas a las personas indicadas y hasta conseguí algunas recomendaciones sobre ella.

— ¿Entonces es buena profesora?— lo que le faltaba, que esa mujer tuviese más cualidades que su buen físico.

—Pues algo así, dicen que es un poco intensa pero fácil de pasar la materia.

—Pues eso no implica que sea buena.

—Es sólo que no te agrada porque le hizo ojitos a tu amado profesor.

Juvia se muerde el labio al darse cuenta de que le dedicó un mal pensamiento a una desconocida.

Con la única que estaba verdaderamente molesta era con ella misma. Estando junto a Gray se sentía como la boba niña que seguramente él la consideraba. ¿Qué tenía esa tal Mary que la pudiera hacer más mujer a los ojos del pelinegro?, si la bajaban de los tacones no era más alta que ella. ¿Más curvas?, lo dudaba, Juvia estaba casi segura de que sus pechos eran más grandes que los de la castaña...sólo que no los exhibía como fruta fresca en aparador.

—Med —la llama y espera hasta que su amiga gira la cabeza y la ve a los ojos para continuar—, lo quiero. —La pelirrosa sonríe al comprender—. Lo quiero para mí.

—De acuerdo, Juv. Yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

¿Y qué más puede decir al respecto? Finalmente parece que su amiga está dispuesta a pasar la página del imbécil de su exnovio.

..

—Y no olviden que el plazo para enviar sus aplicaciones es hasta el día de hoy, por lo que cualquier trabajo enviado después de las 12 ya no será aceptado.

Los estudiantes se levantan para continuar con su día.

—Hey, profesor cretino.

Gray no necesita girar la cabeza para saber a quién pertenece esa voz, sin embargo sí levanta la vista para dedicarle una mala mirada al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Lyon?— algunos de los jóvenes han interrumpido su salida para prestar atención a la escena, pero sólo basta una mirada seria del titular para hacerlos retomar su camino. —Sabes bien que estoy trabajando, ¿a qué has venido?

—Estaba en el campus y me pareció una buena idea pasar a saludar a mi mediocre primito, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

El pelinegro repasa con desgano la perfecta imagen frente a él.  
Lyon Vastia es hijo de su única tía y hermana de su madre, Ur Milkovich. Y el maldito era odiosamente perfecto ante los ojos de casi cualquiera que lo mirase. Como siempre su cabello platinado estaba perfectamente peinado, su atuendo era impecable y, aunque uno no se detuviese a leer la pequeña placa que se asomaba bajo su saco –en la que se lo identificaba como médico residente de uno de los mejores hospitales del país–, su sólo porte evidencia que no era un hombre cualquiera.

—Pues, a decir verdad, me encantaría saber qué fuerza mayor te sacó de tu querida Lamia Scale y te trajo a Fairy Tail.

A pesar de que el tinte socarrón es evidente en la voz del Fullbuster, Lyon decide ignorarlo totalmente y en cambio se recarga contra el escritorio del moreno.

—Pues tienes suerte, venía a ver a...

El Vastia se queda con las palabras en la boca al elevar la mirada hacia el fondo del salón.  
Dándoles la espalda y subida en una de las butacas está una chica de largo cabello azul que cae en cascada hasta su estrecha cintura. Pero eso no es lo que llama su atención, sino que lo son las largas y bien torneadas piernas blancas que quedan al descubierto gracias a la falda que usa, la cual, dicho sea de paso, parece esforzarse arduamente por no revelar la prenda íntima de la joven, a pesar de que ella se estira lo más que puede, intentando alcanzar el marco de una ventana.

Lyon es hombre al final de cuentas y sin ser muy consiente no puede evitar centrar toda su atención en el trasero de esa chica.

— ¡Loxar!— la firme e incluso molesta voz de Gray la hace respingar ligeramente justo en el momento en que sus dedos alcanzan su objetivo.

Gira tímidamente para confrontar a su profesor y con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Lyon la declara perfecta, jamás en su vida ha visto una criatura tan sensual y adorable a la vez.

Por su parte, el disgusto invade a Gray. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo esa chica sobre una silla, vestida de esa forma...delante de ese idiota? Y sobretodo ¿por qué rayos siempre se ve tan bien en ese tipo de situaciones extrañas?

— ¿Si, profesor?

— ¿Podría saber qué rayos haces?, ya todos se han ido.

—Ahm...es que...— _de acuerdo_ , piensa Juvia, _oficialmente es imposible que te comportes como una persona normal delante de él._ —Es que había algo ahí arriba que Juvia necesitaba.

La peliazul siente las mejillas arder y se pregunta por qué diablos no esperó hasta estar segura de que no había nadie alrededor.  
Nuevamente maldice entre dientes a su amiga. Si antes de que comenzara la clase no hubiese estado peleando con ella por su USB, el condenado aparato no habría salido volando para terminar en el guardapolvo de esa ventana.

El hombre peliblanco llega hasta ella y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Sus ojos azules viajan rápidamente a Gray, él está tan serio que casi parece fruncir el seño. Regresa la vista al hombre frente a ella e insegura toma su mano para apoyarse.

Lyon se deleita con el suave roce y tersura de su piel, pero no deja ir su oportunidad, la sostiene con firmeza y la atrae hacia sí, la toma de la cintura para depositarla en el suelo lentamente pero sin poner distancia entre ellos.

—Creo que no hemos sido apropiadamente presentados, señorita. —lleva la mano que retiene hasta sus labios y deposita un ligero beso mientras concentra una de sus mejores miradas en los ojos azules. —Mi nombre es Lyon Vastia.

—Ahh...— las palabras se le quedan en la garganta a la chica —Juvia Loxar.

—Un nombre tan hermoso como su propietaria. Pero dígame, señorita Juvia, ¿puedo atreverme a invitarle a almorzar?

—¡Juvia! —la voz de Gray llena por completo el aula. Ella voltea enseguida, más sorprendida por escucharlo decir su nombre que por el tono brusco—. ¿Acaso no va tarde ya para otra clase?

—Sí, lo lamento, profesor— se suelta del agarre de Lyon y retrocede dos pasos —Señor Vastia, fue un placer.

— ¿Siempre eres tan desconsiderado con tus alumnos, primito?— pregunta Lyon cuando ella ha desaparecido—. ¿Cómo puedes portarte así con esa preciosura de mujer?

—Aléjate de ella, imbécil— mantiene la mandíbula rígida. El albino ríe socarronamente. —Hablo enserio.

—Tan serio como podrías serlo, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Es acaso que te gusta?, ¿por eso esa cara?

—No digas ridiculeces, es una niña.

—No seas condescendiente, te conozco desde que usabas pañales, estoy seguro de que poco te importaría que fuese tu alumna.

—No, idiota, no me refería a eso —se acercó a él y habló con firmeza— Ella es menor de edad. Está fuera de tu alcance.

Lyon pareció meditarlo un minuto antes de retomar su ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Estás brom...

—No— lo interrumpe para seguir hablando —No, me refiero a que sólo necesito ser paciente, cuando mucho ¿un año? Esa lindura lo vale, ¿no lo crees?

Gray se siente a dos segundos de salirse de sus casillas, siempre es así cuando está con Lyon pero justo en ese instante no entiende muy bien la causa de su irritación, sólo que quiere echarlo del lugar.

—Lo repetiré sólo una vez: mantente alejado de mis alumnas, idiota.

— ¿Y por qué no dejamos que la hermosa chica decida eso?

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y la determinación en los ojos sale del lugar.

..

—Si ya terminaste con tu preciada tarea, ¿podrías prestarme atención?

—Dame un minuto, Meredy, debo asegurarme de que hasta el último detalle esté perfecto antes de enviar mi trabajo.

—Vamos, sólo envíalo, estaba más que terminado desde esta mañana. ¿No fue justo eso lo que discutíamos temprano, antes de tu clase?

—Es importante para mí.

—Sí, y seguro pones tal empeño en el resto de las materias y no sólo en Álgebra Analítica...

—Ya admití que Gray me gusta.

—Entonces hagamos algo— Juvia se gira en su dirección y la pelirrosa le ofrece una gran sonrisa. —No he escuchado nada sobre los romances del profesor Fullbuster, y créeme que cualquier rumor como ese no pasaría desapercibido. Lo cual significa que es soltero y/o mantiene su vida laboral aparte.

—Algo inteligente, es por eso que es tan buen profesor.

—Pues sí, pero tú también eres su trabajo, Juvi. —la aludida abre y cierra la boca— Así que pensé que tal vez podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo en su vida privada.

— ¿Y qué propones, oh sabia maestra?

—Bueno, ya sabemos que club frecuenta, podemos probar suerte este viernes.

—Sólo si no me permites embriagarme hasta que ya no sepa hablar —dice tras considerarlo por un minuto.

—Te mantendré vigilada.

...

Un par de días después la chica de cabellera azul está sentada frente a una pequeña mesa dispuesta para los estudiantes en los jardines del campus. Sus dedos se mueven inseguros entre el teclado de la laptop que tiene delante y las hojas junto a ésta.

—Parece que la suerte está de mi lado.

Juvia levanta la cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella y al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra con un hombre alto, de facciones afiladas, pequeños pero amables ojos oscuros y cabello blanco. Tarda un par de segundos antes de reconocerlo y hacer que su nombre le vuelva a la mente.

— ¿Lyon Vastia?

—Oh, veo que me recuerdas, ese simple hecho ya ha alegrado mi día— con una sonrisa se sienta a su lado. Juvia lo observa confundida.

La vida nunca es fácil pero al obtener siempre lo que quiere Lyon es un hombre confiado, creyente de que si persevera alcanzará lo que desea.

—Me temo que la última vez que nos vimos no pudimos hablar por mucho.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Me gustaría llegar a conocerte.

Ella parpadea un par de veces ante tal declaración. ¿Quién rayos es ese hombre?

—Lo lamento, quizá estoy actuando algo raro, pero me gustas y quisiera al menos conocerte un poco más. —ella se dedica a analizarlo con la mirada.

—Lo es, es extraño...yo, apenas y lo he visto una vez, ¿también es profesor?

—No, claro que no— dice tras una ligera risa. Ella arquea una ceja.

— ¿Alumno? — esta vez la risa es más fuerte.

—Conozcámonos más, ¿de acuerdo? —se acomoda mejor en su lugar y le sonríe ampliamente.

...

— ¿Que saldrás con un amigo del profesor Fullbuster? —pregunta una incrédula pelirrosa a su mejor amiga. —¿Es que tan pronto has abandonado?

—Por supuesto que no —responde Juvia como si hubiese sido una pregunta totalmente absurda.

—Lo siento, pero no sigo tu línea de pensamiento.

Juvia suspira, pone los ojos en blanco y continúa revisando los cajones del armario de Meredy.

—Dijiste que debemos entrar en la vida privada de Gray, pues él puede darnos un pase.

—Excepto que estarás saliendo con su amigo.

—No es una cita —se apresura a corregir. Meredy enarca una ceja. —No lo es si tú vienes también. —Saca algunos de los cortos vestidos de fiesta de su amiga y los deja sobre la cama—. Así que anda, debemos elegir algo perfecto, hoy será todo o nada.

Meredy se queda viéndola y se pregunta en qué se ha metido, o mejor dicho ¿en que planea meterla Juvia?, ¿es alguna clase de revancha por las veces que ella la enredaba en sus planes extraños?

Algunas horas después ambas se encuentran frente a la entrada de un particularmente refinado club nocturno. Esta vez Juvia se ha asegurado de vestir de forma adecuada para la ocasión, con un vestido negro, entallado, de hombros casi totalmente descubiertos, a excepción de un par de bandas a los costados; además de un halagador maquillaje.

Pueden entrar gracias a Lyon, quien parece totalmente embelesado con la peliazul, tanto que a Meredy le parece ridículo que no se dé cuenta de que ella lo ignora mientras busca a alguien más con la mirada.

Por lo general los fines de semana Gray sale con sus amigos, ya sea a los bares o cualquier otro lugar, sin embargo este viernes en particular decidió salir sólo para probar suerte.  
Desde hacía varios días tenía una fantasía en particular, pero para hacerla realidad requería de una chica con características particulares.

En cuanto entra al bar comienza a recorrer el lugar con la mirada en busca de una presa potencial. Rechaza amablemente a algunas chicas que se le acercan porque a pesar de que son realmente bonitas, no son lo que busca esa noche; de igual forma descarta a algunas otras cuyo color o largo de cabello no termina de convencerle.

Ordena una cerveza al bartender y mientras la bebe trata de recordar la última vez que intentó acercarse a una desconocida. No era pretencioso, pero por lo general eran las chicas quienes primero mostraban su interés y con eso la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho.

No tarda en percatarse de que una chica linda, sentada a algunos metros lejos de él le está dedicando sonrisas y miradas intensas. Le devuelve la mirada y sonríe de vuelta, es bastante guapa, tiene el cabello largo, lacio, aunque de un azul más oscuro del que busca, pero definitivamente es lo más cercano que ha visto.

Cuando la mujer ve que ha captado su atención le hace una pequeña seña para invitarlo a acercarse, Gray ordena un trago simple antes de levantarse.  
Espera no haber perdido su toque, debe conquistarla para tener las mejores posibilidades de que acceda a sus peculiares deseos de esa noche; la ventaja del siglo XXI es que la mayoría de la gente es más liberal y con menos tapujos.

Sin embargo al instante en que el mesero le pasa el trago una ondulada cabellera del tono exacto que busca atrae su atención, sus ojos la siguen por inercia. Cambio de planes.

La ve inclinarse sobre la barra para ordenar, pero algo no le cuadra, cree reconocer las largas y blancas piernas que se asoman debajo del corto vestido negro. Entonces ella gira y el pelinegro queda totalmente sorprendido, es Juvia.

No puede creer que desde que la conoció la vea por todas partes, ¿volvió a seguirlo?  
Siente su presión arterial elevarse y se pregunta por qué está ahí justo ese día.

Los ojos azules se elevan sobre la multitud y finalmente dan con el objetivo que han perseguido toda la noche. Se sonríe a sí misma antes de levantar la mano para saludarlo.  
Toma las dos cervezas que el Vastia les consiguió, se inclina hacia su amiga para susurrarle y tras bajar de un salto de su banco, comienza a caminar en la dirección del pelinegro.

—Buenas noches, profesor Fullbuster —lo saluda jovialmente al llegar hasta él.

— ¿Esto es alguna clase de broma, señorita Loxar? — _Diablos, cómo es que siempre luce tan bien_.

—En lo absoluto, no lo seguimos hasta aquí, y a menos que usted tenga pruebas de lo contrario no debería hacer acusaciones de lo contrario —le sonríe coquetamente—, confíe en mí, mi tío es abogado, sé de esas cosas.

—Me sorprende entonces que se muestre tan proclive a faltar a la ley —termina la frase haciendo un gesto en dirección a los envases en sus manos. Juvia se muerde el labio y Gray tiene que desechar un par de fantasías relacionadas con ese par de labios.

—Usted también lleva un par de tragos, dígame ¿viene con alguien?

—No, esta vez estoy aquí solo, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabe, ¿no?

— ¿Es entonces para alguna dama en particular? —insiste Juvia, ignorando la insinuación de su acoso.

El pelinegro la mira fijamente y por un segundo Juvia cree que le tenderá el vaso de cristal, así que cambia ambas botellas a una sola mano y se acerca más a él, estirando sutilmente la palma en su dirección.

—En lo absoluto —y de un sólo trago se toma una de las bebidas, la más cercana a la blanca mano.

Juvia frunce los labios ante la obvia descortesía, ¿ese hombre nunca baja la guardia?  
Sin embargo una idea cruza por su mente y es demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

Le sonríe y de forma más abierta mueve la mano hacia el otro vaso, Gray la observa con curiosidad pero justo cuando su piel hace contacto con la de ella él aparta la suya para llevarse el pequeño recipiente a los labios. Una vez más apura el contenido de un sólo trago y se agacha hacia ella, sonriendo ante el pequeño mohín que ahora se dibuja en esos labios de carmín.

—Lo lamento, es que estoy verdaderamente sediento.

—Ya lo creo —le tiende una de las botellas de cerveza.

Él la observa, dudoso por un segundo, beber con una de sus alumnas no es para nada apropiado, y sin embargo beber con Juvia, cuando ella viste algo tan tentador como ese vestido y justo el día que ha aceptado que sus fantasías la quieren... eso es simplemente inadecuado.

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué no mejor va por su amiga, para que lleve a ambas de regreso a sus casas?

—No, no lo creo —responde tras fingir pensarlo por un segundo —Además, no venimos solas e irnos así como si nada sería de mala educación.

Sin darle tiempo de decir cualquier cosa se da media vuelta para dirigirse a una de las mesas cercanas a la pista.

El Fullbuster tarda un momento en comprender sus palabras pero en cuanto lo hace una desagradable sensación lo invade, ¿acompañada?, ¿es que acaso alguien se atreve a intentar llevarse su premio?, ¿algún ridículo crío de sus clases?

De inmediato se sacude esas ideas de encima, se recuerda que es totalmente ridículo pensar de esa manera, Juvia no es nada en su vida más que otra estudiante, y así debe quedarse.  
Aun así va tras sus pasos.

La Loxar sonríe al verlo sentarse a su lado y una vez más empuja la cerveza en su dirección. Él vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

—Entonces supongo que yo deberé tomar ambas.

Se lleva el envase a los labios y de inmediato el pelinegro se la quita, para ser él quien bebe el trago. Ella vuelve a sonreír para sus adentros, Gray es tan adorable al querer evitar que se meta en problemas.

— ¿Quién las trajo aquí, señorita Loxar?

—J-U-V-I-A —deletrea y con cada letra se inclina más en su dirección, atravesando su cuerpo por encima de la mesa—. De otra forma no tengo nada más que decir.

—Bien, Juvia. ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Ya se lo dije: venimos con alguien. De hecho está ahí, en la barra junto a Meredy, en caso de que no le crea a Juvia.

El Fullbuster gira la cabeza en la dirección señalada y al instante reconoce a Lyon. Entonces sí que se molesta. Se levanta echando su banco hacia atrás y tras un largo trago deja la botella en la mesa.

—Bueno suficiente, ahora tú y tu amiga vayan por sus cosas antes de que llame a sus padres.

— ¿De verdad le interesa tanto lo que hacen un par de alumnas fuera del horario escolar? —la pregunta tiene un cierto tono socarrón que Gray decide ignorar.

—Pues sí, se vuelve de mi interés cuando ese par de alumnas parecen buscar problemas justo delante de mí. —El tono que utiliza es bastante más serio del que a Juvia le gustaría, así que aprovecha su momentánea distracción para intercambiar los envases de cerveza, ya que al de ella le queda más contenido.

—Y se vuelve más aún de mí interés cuando es mi propio primo el que le está facilitando el alcohol a unas menores de edad.

— ¡¿Su... su... su primo?! —se atraganta un par de veces con su trago antes de poder escupir las palabras.  
 _Pero qué rayos, ¿cómo que su primo?_ Se grita internamente.

—Lyon Vastia, su amiguito de allá, no es más que el imbécil de mi primo.

—Ju-Juvia no lo sabía... ella.

—No importa, andando.

—No. —Juvia se desespera al verlo tan decidido, no le permitirá a nadie arruinar su plan, ni siquiera al hombre de sus sueños. —Si quiere que vaya con usted entonces será bajo mis términos: primero usted debe terminarse la cerveza que le invité, no sea maleducado; segundo bailará un par de canciones conmigo, después de todo a eso vine, a divertirme.

—Ahora soy yo el que digo no. Arriba.

—Entonces Juvia no se irá, y apuesto a que Meredy tampoco lo hará. —Se cruza de brazos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Y recuerde que Juvia es sólo una indefensa chica, no sería bien visto que se la llevara contra su voluntad.

Gray lo piensa un momento, no tiene porque hacer eso, no es ni su niñero, ni nada por el estilo, puede simplemente dar media vuelta y dejarlas hacer lo que les plazca... sin embargo eso la dejaría en manos del Vastia.  
La idea de que el albino permita que se emborrache para aprovecharse de la situación corroe en su mente con rapidez... y luego está el asunto del diminuto vestido que lleva, si no es presa de Lyon lo sería de cualquier otro papanatas.

Finalmente pone los ojos en blanco y toma la cerveza para beberla lo más rápido posible.

Juvia sonríe satisfecha, se está dando cuenta de su poder femenino sobre los hombres y eso le agrada, con suerte su plan será un éxito.

Ella también le da un par de tragos a su botella, después de todo lo necesitará para calmar los nervios que la simple presencia de ese hombre despiertan en ella.

Gray le señala la pista de baile y ella no duda ni un minuto. No es muy diestra en el tema, pero tampoco es como si en ese lugar haya suficiente espacio para otro tipo de baile que no sea seguir la música cuerpo contra cuerpo.  
Y es precisamente eso lo que hace, aprovecha cada distracción por su parte para acortar la distancia hasta que ya están bailando uno pegado al otro. El lugar es realmente caliente –o así lo percibe ella–, la atmósfera que crean el humo y las luces estroboscópicas es densa, su corazón golpetea con fuerza su pecho cuando alguien la empuja sin querer y aterriza entre los brazos de Gray.

Por un instante el moreno se queda tan perdido en los ojos azules como ella en los grises. Demonios puede sentir su perfecto cuerpo contra él y eso lo está enloqueciendo. Ve pasar a un mesero con una bandeja de tragos y sin dudar lo detiene.

—Hace demasiado calor aquí —le susurra antes de apartarse para tomar dos de los vasos sobre la bandeja, ella le quita uno así que toma un tercero y los bebe de inmediato.

Sabe que necesita controlarse, pero el alcohol comienza a jugarle en su contra, sus manos cobran vida propia y la atraen contra él cuando retoman el baile. La música suena fuerte pero no tiene ni idea de cuántas canciones van, seguro ya más de 5.

De un momento a otro sus rostros están a milímetros de distancia. No puede más, necesita saber a qué saben esos labios que lucen tan dulces, así que se inclina a besarla, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca al ceñir su cintura.

Y para Juvia es el cielo, su ritmo cardíaco se dispara por lo alto, al grado de que nada más no se ha desmayado debido a que se recuerda que debe responder al beso inmediatamente.

Pero apenas dura un minuto cuando él rompe el beso, apartándose como si su contacto lo quemara.

—Es todo —sus palabras ya suenan barridas— O suben a mi auto para que las lleve a su casa, o se quedan.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Acercarse a donde está Meredy ni siquiera le cruza por la mente, lo último que quiere es que Lyon la vea, en su lugar aprovecha que el pelinegro fue a pagar la cuenta para escribir un mensaje a su amiga, pidiéndole distraiga a Lyon y avisándole que se irá con Gray.

No van a la casa de la chica, el pelinegro tiene demasiado alcohol en su sistema como para conducir una distancia tan larga al volante, su celular ha muerto y Juvia se excusa diciendo que el suyo tampoco tiene batería.

—No me tardaré demasiado, haré una llamada y un amigo conducirá a tu casa —le explica cuando están frente a un gran edificio de departamentos.

— ¿No podría subir contigo?, sería más civilizado que dejarme esperando en el estacionamiento —protesta ella.

—No, lo prefiero así.

Y es su última palabra ya que después de eso entran a la oscuridad del sótano de estacionamientos.

Juvia trata de idear un plan lo más rápido que puede, no debe permitir que esta oportunidad se le valla de las manos.

No bien Gray ha pasado la palanca a "parking" cuando ya la tiene sobre sus labios.  
Impresionado por el repentino ímpetu de la chica se queda estático un segundo, el cual Juvia aprovecha para brincar hacia el asiento del conductor.

Una nube alcohólica nubla casi por completo los pensamientos del pelinegro y lo único que puede pensar es en la sedosidad de los labios que se mueven contra su boca. No necesita más, reacciona adaptando el ritmo desesperado que Juvia le exige, al tiempo que echa el asiento para atrás, dándole más espacio.

La preocupación de que él no le fuese a corresponder desaparece de Juvia cuando siente sus fuertes manos pasearse en su cintura y deslizarse ávidamente por su espalda baja hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual presionan momentáneamente antes de levantarla y acomodarla mejor sobre su regazo.  
Ella coopera corriéndose la falda del vestido lo suficiente como para poder sentarse a horcajas.  
El aire se agota y separan sus bocas justo a tiempo para que Juvia deje oír un ligero gemido, provocado por las expertas manos que aun se encuentran haciendo estragos en su zona lumbar.

Los labios masculinos se posan en el borde de la fina mandíbula para descender hasta el marfíleo cuello. Ella vira el rostro para darle más espacio mientras se deshace en suspiros de satisfacción.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no es así, Juvia?— susurra al llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y antes de morderlo sensualmente. Juvia gime. —No me ha pasado desapercibido que tu objetivo todo el día ha sido seducirme.

— ¿Y-y ha...ha funcionado?— articula al sentirlo descendiendo una vez más para tomar sus labios.

—Mmm— recibe como respuesta.

La experta lengua del pelinegro se abre paso a la cavidad bucal femenina y demandantemente explora y reclama cada centímetro.  
Juvia se siente eufórica, ha conseguido que Gray vuelva a besarla y no sólo eso, sino que está sobre su regazo mientras lo siente tocándola por todas partes. No quiere que se detenga y exaltada por la expectativa enreda los dedos entre los negros mechones para atraerlo más hacia su boca.

Las manos de Gray se mueven solas, guiadas por la experiencia y sin demasiados rodeos halan de la tela negra hasta dejar al descubierto uno de los suaves y tulgentes pechos. Ni lento ni perezoso aprovecha la necesidad de la chica por tomar aire para pasear la lengua por el sonrosado pezón que inmediatamente se endurece, arrancándole un gemido de placer a ella.

—He querido hacer esto toda la noche— presiona la boca contra la inhiesta punta para succionarla.

—Se tardó mucho— susurra ella mientras lo hala con más fuerza del cabello —No se detenga.

—A estas alturas no podría ni aunque quisiera. No te irás hasta que haya saboreado por completo estas hermosas delicias.

—Ahh...sí...— recarga la espalda contra el volante para permitir que le baje el otro lado del vestido, peleándose con las bandas alrededor de sus brazos.

Gray vuelve a atraerla contra su cara, una de sus manos se da gusto apretando y acariciando la suave piel blanca.

La peliazul deja escapar un audible suspiro al sentir la caliente lengua del hombre recorriendo su oreja al tiempo que la otra mano se cuela por debajo del vestido para ahuecarle las nalgas, pegándola más contra su cuerpo.

La cercanía impide que la erección del hombre le pase desapercibida a Juvia, y con la intención de tentarlo más se frota sobre su regazo.

—Si continúas con eso, no respondo a lo que pase luego— le susurra cuando las pequeñas manos ya se encargaron de su camisa y la tiene repasando sus pectorales con la lengua.

—Juvia quiere ver.

Gray no puede evitar reír entre dientes, ¡cómo le encanta cuando habla de esa forma!

Los besos y toqueteos cada vez se vuelven más descarados, la chica no pierde el tiempo y totalmente decidida cuela una mano por el pantalón hasta tener al alcance su objetivo.

Gray no puede ni quiere resistir más, la desea, la desea como pocas veces ha deseado algo o a alguien. Las objeciones que antes conformaban un sólido muro para contener sus fantasías por esa muchacha, ahora –y gracias especialmente al efecto del alcohol– parecen simples tonterías que pueden ser ignoradas con una mínima molestia. Sí, él la desea y ella está ahí, entregándosele en bandeja de plata. Ella será suya, al menos por esa noche.

Casi con desesperación guía una de sus manos a la cálida intimidad femenina y corriendo la braga acaricia suavemente los húmedos pliegues. La chica se aferra con fuerza de los fuertes hombros y arquea la espalda de placer.

Él interpreta ese gesto como una invitación a proseguir. Su orgullo masculino se inflama ante la calidez y humedad que encuentra al abrirse paso por los secretos labios, oh ella está tan lista para recibirlo como él para tomarla, y sin embargo opta por explorar un poco más la zona y juguetear con el pequeño botoncito rosa que de inmediato la hace retorcerse de placer.  
La besa, acaricia, saborea hasta que la siente tensarse en sus brazos y suspirar su nombre. Es entonces que la penetra con un dedo y acerca su cabeza a él.

—Vamos, hazlo— el cálido aliento contra su oído estimula las sensaciones de Juvia —Quiero ver cómo te corres sobre mí, oh preciosa, quiero ver tu cara de éxtasis.

Las mejillas de Juvia arden y siente su pulso desbocado, no recuerda haberse sentido tan bien nunca. Ahora son dos los dedos que se mueven con descaro en su interior.

—Ahh...Gray...— grita cuando finalmente el placer explota en su interior y el susodicho acalla el grito con un ardiente beso para impedir que los descubran antes de pasar al acto principal.

— ¿Sí o no, dulzura?— la incita mientras posiciona su erección contra el sobrestimulado sexo femenino. —Sólo necesito una palabra para someterte a mí.

Los pensamientos de la Loxar aun están tan nublados como los del mismo Gray, sin embargo entiende a la perfección la implicación en las palabras del hombre y no se demora ni dos segundos en asentir con la cabeza. Lo quiere tener antes de que el alcohol empiece a dejar su sistema, recupere la razón y la aparte.

—Sí, sí, por favor profesor— se aparta los centímetros suficientes para recargar la frente contra la de él y poder ver sus ojos, tan oscurecidos de lujuria como seguramente están los suyos —Juvia ha sido una buena alumna, ¿le dará algún premio?

Eso casi sobrepasa a Gray pero se repite mentalmente que el lugar en donde están no le permitirá dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

—Me temo que se acabaron las estrellitas doradas, pero en cambio tengo otra cosa que darte.

—Pues Juvia lo quiere ahora.

El Fullbuster sonríe mientras la ayuda a deshacerse de sus boxers. Esa chica no tiene nada de la inocencia que proyectan sus grandes ojos y rosadas mejillas, lo comprueba cuando finalmente su palpitante miembro se desliza al interior de la peliazul.

Juvia se arquea entre sus brazos y jadea contra su oído.  
Él toma uno de sus tentadores pechos y se lleva el rosado pezón a los labios.

—Oh sí...ahh— jadea ella con fuerza al sentirlo moverse en su interior con ritmo decidido y placentero. —Más rápido, profesor Fullbuster, más rápido, por favor...ahh, se siente tan bien.

Una de las manos masculinas se desliza por el costado femenino y acariciando la torneada pierna llega hasta la palanca del freno de mano del vehículo. Sin apenas esfuerzo y aun concentrado en su trabajo estimulando los pechos de la chica, hala de la palanca para evitar que el inusual movimiento del Toyota llame la atención de algún vigilante.

—Ahora sí, pequeña— sube la cabeza hasta poder lamerle la mandíbula. Lleva una mano hasta sus cintura para sostenerla y hunde los dedos de la otra entre la sedosa cabellera azul para atraerle más el rostro. —Con más fuerza, sólo abre un poco más las piernas y cabálgame.

Se mueve tan sensualmente sobre sus piernas que tiene que recordarse no sólo que debe contenerse para hacerla gritar de placer, sino también que no puede terminar en su interior.  
Para su fortuna no pasa demasiado hasta que vuelve a sentirla estremecerse por la llegada del orgasmo.

—Juvia va a...— él acalla la exclamación con su lengua y respira hondo para no seguirla en el éxtasis cuando sus paredes se cierran a su alrededor.

La peliazul está tan exhausta como feliz. Cae sobre el musculoso pecho y él la sostiene con delicadeza, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para poder percibir mejor el embriagante olor de su cabello.  
Gray es tanto o más perfecto de lo que jamás imaginó y lo ha tenido, ya podría morir tranquila, si no fuese porque ahora que ha probado lo que es estar en sus brazos lo desea aun más.  
Mueve ligeramente la cadera, consciente de que él aun está en su interior, y sonríe al escucharlo suspirar. Él la ha complacido y es su turno de corresponderle. A pesar del cansancio retoma el movimiento de su cadera, subiendo y bajando sobre la erección hasta que las firmes manos de Gray se posan en su cintura y la retienen con fuerza.

—Para ya— su voz suena afectada y ronca —Si sigues con eso no podré retenerme en acabar.

—Está bien, Gray— prácticamente ronronea el nombre contra su oído antes de soltar una bocanada de aire caliente. —No tiene que reprimirse, yo recibiré todo en mí con gusto...— otro estimulante movimiento de cadera y una lamida a la piel detrás de su oreja —De hecho lo quiero.

A pesar de que el claro objetivo de esa última frase es tentarlo, Gray no puede evitar pensar que prefiere más escucharla errar el pronombre con el que se refiere a ella misma.

—No— dice simplemen te —No puedo, ¿has olvidado que no estoy usando condón?

Puede que fuese aun más disoluto de lo que la mayoría de las personas lo consideraba –incluso los allegados a él–, pero hasta él tenía reglas y el uso de protección en los encuentros sexuales era de las primordiales y ni siquiera en ese momento se sentía inclinado a romperla, ya estaría en suficientes problemas mañana sin agregar un posible embarazo.

Juvia comprende de inmediato pero no permite que eso la deje fuera del juego, debe asegurarse de que Gray recuerde ese encuentro lo suficiente como para no dejarla como algo de una noche de demasiado alcohol.  
Deja que la levante para deshacer la unión pero en vez de acomodarse sobre su regazo se arma con todo el valor del que es poseedora y se desliza hasta quedar hincada a sus pies.  
Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar –o a ella misma de arrepentirse– le baja un poco más los pantalones para tener un mejor acceso al hinchado pene que se irgue magníficamente delante de su rostro.

—Está bien, pero de una forma u otra Juvia le devolverá el favor.

Y entonces pasa la lengua por toda la cabeza del pene para después llevárselo a la boca.  
El pelinegro ni siquiera ha acabado de procesar sus palabras cuando por inercia sus manos ya están en la azulada cabeza, guiándola en un ritmo profundo y delicioso.

—Oh, preciosa— gruñe al sentirla juguetear con sus genitales sin detener los movimientos de su boca.

La chica no es precisamente una experta y Gray puede ver el gran esfuerzo que hace por desviar la mirada en un intento por esconder la vergüenza que le genera su burda improvisación. Sonríe y le acaricia el cabello. Es simplemente encantadora y para recompensarla se relaja, dejando que el placer se apodere una vez más de él.

Cuando el placer finalmente lo invade toma desprevenida a Juvia. Ella tose un par de veces y avergonzada por no saber cómo actuar esconde la mirada bajando el rostro.  
Gray vuelve a reír y se inclina hacia ella, le atrapa la barbilla y gentilmente le obliga a verlo. Tiene varias gotitas del espeso líquido blanquecino alrededor de los labios y por la forma en que mantiene cerrada la boca es evidente que aun mantiene el resto en ella.

—Pásalo— la incita atrapando sus ojos azules con su mirada de plata bruta. —Vamos, muñeca, trágalo para mí.

Perdida en esa expresión tan arrebatadora de deseo, Juvia sólo atina a asentir y obliga al contenido de su boca a pasar hasta su esófago.

El pelinegro la contempla por varios segundos, tratando de pensar con la mayor claridad posible para tomar una decisión.  
Delante de él -literalmente a sus pies-, está una de sus alumnas, y no cualquiera, la hermosa y sensual alumna que lo ha hecho rebasar sus propios límites y fijarse en ella con más intenciones que las pedagógicas, al contemplar su redondo y firme trasero a escondidas, imaginar el tacto de sus generosos pechos o incluso soñar con verse rodeado por sus infinitas y torneadas piernas. La chica que se dijo era ridículo desear e imposible tener, al menos de momento.  
Y ahora ahí estaban ambos, en su carro, él con los pantalones abajo, ella con el vestido arriba y los senos al aire, y él acababa de poseerla.

Los grandes ojos azules lo analizan y él se pregunta cómo es capaz de lucir como una muñequita linda e inocente en un momento como ese. Tiene el rostro totalmente arrebolado, el cabello desordenado, los labios hinchados y sus rizadas pestañas dejan entrever una mirada dubitativa.  
Entonces su lado menos noble gana la batalla y decide mandar el resto de sus tapujos a la mierda, si va a disfrutar a esa lindura, lo hará justo como él quiere.

—Juvia —la llama y tiene la impresión de ver sus mejillas volverse más rojas— Si quieres puedes subir a mi apartamento—. Una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en los carnosos labios pero él levanta un dedo antes de dejarla hablar—. Pero antes debes saber que allá mando yo, que si entras en él tendrás que hacer lo que te diga— la acerca a sus labios y roza los de ella con la punta de la lengua. —Entonces, ¿aceptas?, puedo asegurarte que valdrá la pena.

Sabe que lo que hará...que lo que hace está mal, pero definitivamente no le importa, sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que la desea en su cama, rodeada de seda y cuero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero no haberlos frustrado demasiado, pero como ven ya empezará lo bueno xD

Ahora, contestaré los reviews de los invitados, para los demás, denme un poquitín de tiempo y les respondo por MP (es que justo ahora debo correr a la uni xP).

 **Natt:** Hola!  
Jajaja yo creo que nadie tendríamos cara después de hacer semejante espectáculo jajaja  
El Gruvia es también mi pareja favorita, así que no te preocupes, si escribo más historias hay un 80% de probabilidad de que sean Gruvia (no digo el 100% porque me han atrapado en un nuevo proyecto que implica un poco más de variedad, ya pronto sabrán más al respecto ;D)  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Guest:** Hola!  
Si el anterior te emocionó, espero que este te sorprendiera más xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Lymar Vastya:** ¡Hola, linda!  
De verdad espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que te esté gustando cómo va esto, pero si no, ya sabes que es tu historia y por supuesto que se aceptan toda clase de quejas y sugerencias al respecto de los personajes, la trama, etc. ;D  
Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, besotes.

 **Locaenamorada:** Hola!  
Pues no sé qué tan buena pueda llegar a ser, pero muchas gracias por el cumplido :3 y espero que te siga gustando.  
No, Meredy no se quedará con Natsu, tranquila, tendrán su pequeña dosis de Nalu, y como el público parece siempre pedir también su pequeña dosis de Lyredy (Spoiler-Alert) xP  
En fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **LFBC:** Hola!  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y deseo que no te hayas olvidado de esta pequeña historia por mi horrible ausencia, en adelante nos leeremos más seguido, lo prometo.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Sheli Uchiha:** Hola!  
Ammm pues ya ves, finalmente vi la luz y ya actualicé, espero que sigas interesada en cómo va esto xP (te amaría si lo sigues jaja)  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Ana:** Hola!  
Que bueno que te gustó, espero que siga siendo así.  
No había más porque soy muy flojita jajaja, pero perdón, ya no volverá a pasar  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Sami Zurita:** Hola!  
Pues bienvenida a Fanfiction (cofcof unañodespués cofcof), me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi pequeña historia, espero que aunque sólo fuese un capi, te haya hecho iniciar feliz en FF xP (egocentrismo dónde? jajaja)  
Bueno no hubo mucho Lemmon salvaje en este cap, pero en el siguiente sí que lo habrá 7u7, así que no te lo pierdas, nena.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Ujj:** Hola!  
He aquí, después de años y años, la no tan hermosa continuación xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Lua93:** Hola!  
Ya la continué y la continuaré, lo prometo xP  
Espero que te siga gustando o al menos interesando, me hace feliz que te interese :3  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

Cielos, ahora sí que hubo mucha concurrencia de invitados, :D  
Nos leemos prontito, besos a todas.


	3. Otra cara de la moneda

Hola!

De nuevo yo... tarde, pero ya saben lo que se dice: mejor tarde que nunca lol.

Como les dije este fic está planeado para ser corto y entonces este capítulo al ser el número 3 representa la mitad de la historia :O, así que es hora de abordar el segundo punto en la petición de LymarVastya... *redoble de tambores*...

Pero antes algo súper importante porque no quiero tener problemas:

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ El siguiente capítulo contiene la descripción de escenas y acciones no aptas para todo el público, ya sea por edad, sensibilidad o gustos, debido a que pueden ser consideradas desde fuertes e indecorosas hasta agresivas y/o degradantes; así que por favor, si no les gusta leer este tipo de contenido ( **BDSM** ) evitémonos malos ratos n_n

Una vez aclarado esto continuemos:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: Los personajes y la obra Fairy Tail pertenecen a HiroMashima  
Idea de LymarVastya en su petición por un fic "en donde Gray sea un profesor de universidad de 26 años y Juvia una estudiante de 17" **_

_**Aclaraciones:  
***_ _ **Rated M**_ _ **  
*Universo Alterno  
*OoC  
*Lenguaje y acciones explícitas (lemmon), además de prácticas BDSM  
*Al final responderé los reviews**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3  
"Otra cara de la moneda"

Ambos suben por un elevador elegante, del tipo que Juvia sólo ha visto en las grandes oficinas donde solía laborar su tío.

Gray oprime el botón del penthouse sin detenerse a pensar demasiado, temiendo que si se permite razonar mucho sobre sus acciones la consciencia le recriminará lo que acaba de hacer, por no decir lo que piensa hacer.

" _Violación estatutaria_ " las palabras Ruedan por su mente cuando el cubo de metal pasa el piso 4. Juvia aún no es un adulto, legalmente hablando, pero... él sí, no importa si fue ella quien prácticamente saltó sobre él.

Sutilmente dirige la vista hacia ella y la encuentra removiéndose levemente. Tiene la vista sobre sus pies y balancea su peso de una pierna a la otra, no puede verle el rostro.

Gray contiene la risa al verla tan adorablemente avergonzada. Se acerca a ella lo suficiente como para poder susurrar en su oído.

— ¿Qué tan ebria estás? —la cuestiona para evaluar su culpabilidad.

—Juvia no lo está. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo.

—Al menos uno de los dos lo hace.

Antes de que ella pueda responderle elevador se detiene y abre sus puertas frente a un pasillo angosto pero muy elegante.  
Los ojos grises se centran en los azules con gran intensidad.

—No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo... —Una sonrisa muy tenue aparece en su rostro y avanza hacia la salida del cubo de metal dejando a Juvia en donde estaba—. Pero si decides seguirme por cuenta propia no objetaré nada.

La peliazul no duda en salir tras él y seguirlo por el pasillo hasta una única puerta de estilo modernista, negra, elegante y sin ningún tipo de adorno o identificación.  
Él entra dejándola abierta y cuando la escucha cerrándola detrás de sí sonríe cual cazador que se ha hecho con la mejor presa del grupo.

El interior del piso de Gray es mucho más de lo que la peliazul había imaginado -aunque no era que Juvia se hubiese detenido a pensar en la posición económica del Fullbuster-.  
El lugar es verdaderamente espacioso e iluminado, la decoración sigue un estilo modernista y elegante haciendo juego con colores oscuros y claros. La mirada azul de la chica se pasea asombrada por todo el recibidor y la sala del lugar, hasta que nota que ha perdido de vista a su anfitrión.

— ¿Profesor? —Avanza por el lugar, buscándolo.

No consigue respuesta y duda de si debe pasearse por el departamento o simplemente esperar a que él vuelva.  
Finalmente decide que recorrer la estancia hasta que el propietario vuelva no es una mala idea. Deja su bolso sobre uno de los sillones y recorre el lugar a paso tranquilo y con mirada curiosa.

De la nada siente un par de manos deslizarse hasta cubrirle los ojos y por instinto da un respingo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —lo cuestiona.

—Shh— susurra contra su oído en respuesta, haciendo que la piel de su cuello se erice.

—Te pediré confíes en mí y hagas todo lo que te diga. —Con el cabello fuera de su camino lleva los labios hasta el punto justo debajo de su oreja para depositar húmedos besos que descienden por su cuello. — ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Juvia se estremece de pies a cabeza al sentir su aliento, sólo es capaz de asentir puesen esos momentos es lo único que siente que su cerebro puede coordinar correctamente.

Lo siente sonreír contra su piel antes de apartarse de su cuello y suavemente guiarla para que enderece la cabeza. Casi como una caricia la mano sobre sus ojos se desliza hacia abajo, indicándole que mantenga los párpados cerrados. Ella obedece.

Tres segundos después de que la cálida mano masculina se aparte de su rostro siente una banda de tela suave y fría posarse sobre sus ojos.

—Gray, ¿qué...?

—Está bien, tranquila —su voz calmada es un aliciente más para rendirse a lo que él pide.

El Fullbuster le ata cuidadosamente la venda, asegurándose tanto de que no se caiga como de que no le permita ver nada.

Juvia no objeta absolutamente nada, en su lugar trata de controlar su desbocado ritmo cardíaco para ocultar su nerviosismo.  
El exquisito olor proveniente de la suave tela la invade por completo y apenas se percata de que las manos de Gray ya no están sobre ella, al menos hasta que lo vuelve a sentir moviendo su cabello a un lado sobre su hombro para abrirse espacio a su cuello.

Una vez más los labios de él están recorriendo lenta y sensualmente la extensión de piel que va desde su barbilla hasta su clavícula. Ella suspira.  
Una de las manos masculinas se desliza desde su hombro hasta su cintura y la estrecha, pegándola más contra él.  
Mientras que por el contrario la otra se dirige a su busto para empezar a masajear uno de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Juvia se siente a desfallecer, le fascina la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona ante cada toque y beso.  
Gray es tan perfecto que casi le parece irreal.

—Me encanta la forma como hueles —susurra contra su oído antes de aspirar con fuerza, poniéndole la piel de gallina. —Tan delicioso que invita a probarte de tantas maneras.

Su voz gruesa y profunda le encanta a Juvia, hace perfecto juego con su apariencia siempre tan varonil y eso únicamente favorece que su desbocada imaginación haga estragos en su cerebro.

Cuando los labios de él llegan al límite de piel expuesta se percata de que Gray ha llevado una de las manos a su espalda para empezar a bajar la cremallera del vestido hasta el punto en que por gravedad debería caer al embargo ella lleva ambas manos a sus pechos para impedir que la prenda se deslice pues no está usando brasier debajo.  
El pelinegro le toma ambas manos para intentar hacerla ceder.  
Juvia se estremece e insegura da un pequeño paso hacia adelante, apenas se aleja unos centímetros de él, pero Gray no lo pasa por alto.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —la cuestiona dejando su cuello en paz.

—N-no —tartamudea insegura. —Es que Juvia... es decir yo...

Deja las palabras en el aire y Gray suspira inaudiblemente, ya es muy tarde para que ella se arrepienta, la necesita, si ella se niega sería una terrible tragedia.

—De acuerdo, entiendo —susurra y la toma por los hombros. Intentando desviar sus pensamientos a un proceder más inocente, lo último que quiere es que la chica salga corriendo. —Ven conmigo.

Presiona ligeramente sus hombros para incitarla a avanzar.

—No veo nada.

—Yo te guiaré, sólo necesitas hacer todo lo que yo te diga —la insta con voz suave al oído, provocando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se ericen—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Indecisa por la situación completamente nueva para ella, se limita a asentir. Camina permitiéndole dirigirla entre la oscuridad, advirtiéndole sobre escalones y obstáculos, hasta que de pronto las manos sobre sus hombros la retienen con suavidad indicándole que es hora de detenerse.

No dice nada así que ella por iniciativa propia retira una de las manos que sostienen el vestido y la estira por delante hasta que topa con algo liso y frio a menos de un metro de distancia.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestiona mientras desliza la mano sobre la superficie, intentando indagar más.

—La puerta de mi habitación —responde él en el momento que los finos dedos de ella han capturado el pomo.

La implicación está hecha y no le pasa desapercibida a Juvia, lo que ocurra a continuación será su decisión y no tiene siquiera que pensarlo. Toma la perilla con seguridad y la gira para abrir.

Detrás de ella Gray sonríe complacido antes de guiarla al interior. Esta vez se detienen frente a la cama y los besos al cuello de Juvia vuelven a empezar, pero en esta ocasión ella no duda en dejar que él le deslice el vestido hasta que su braga negra es la única prenda que la cubre.

—Eres realmente hermosa —susurra mientras echa su cabello hacia un lado.—Sé que lo sabes, aunque quizá no lo hayas dicho nunca en voz alta —continúa al percatarse de que ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Sólo me importaba que usted lo pensara, profesor.

—Shh —le indica colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— Justo ahora no soy tu profesor. —Su dedo recorre suavemente el contorno de ellos.—Aunque no me opondré a ser tu " _maestro_ ".

Juvia sonríe para sus adentros al saber que ha descubierto una parte de Gray que nadie más parece conocer, porque tal como dice Meredy, los chismes sobre la vida sexual del profesor más ardiente de la facultad no pasarían desapercibidos.

—Tiéndete en la cama —le pide sin más rodeos.

La chica se adelanta un paso hasta que sus rodillas rozan la fría tela de lo que imagina es la colcha, gira lentamente, se sienta en el borde del colchón y reprimiendo el nerviosismo que la invade intenta desabrochar sus zapatillas.

—No lo hagas —escucha la voz de Gray al tiempo que siente sus manos impidiéndole la tarea. —Por ahora déjalo así, sólo haz lo que te digo y recuéstate.

Juvia obedece sin objetar y se acomoda sobre la que evidentemente es una cama bastante amplia. No puede evitar cubrirse los pechos con ambas manos e intentar mantener las piernas juntas pues la privación de su sentido de la vista la hace sentir en desventaja y vulnerable.  
Intenta controlar su ritmo cardiaco y se fuerza a respirar lo más normal posible para no quedar como una chiquilla insegura.

—Tranquila —lo siente subir a la cama lentamente y escucha su voz muy cerca de su rostro.—No voy a comerte...al menos no aún... —esta vez puede sentir su cálido aliento rozarle el rostro y está segura de que se encuentra sobre ella.

—No estoy asustada —afirma y le escucha reírse entre dientes antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lástima, pero entonces supongo que podremos avanzar.

No le permite responder nada ya que inmediatamente se apodera de sus labios para saborear cada rincón de su boca antes de descender por su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, hombro.  
Juvia percibe que la presión sobre el colchón a ambos lados de su torso desaparece, por lo que asume que él se ha incorporado sosteniéndose sólo en sus rodillas.

Lo siente tomar una de sus piernas y elevarla hasta depositar un beso en su rodilla que la hace estremecer mientras los labios de él recorren su pantorrilla y terminan en su tobillo para desatar las cintas de sus zapatillas. Cuando su pie es liberado del calzado siente como le ata una banda de tela suave y fría alrededor del tobillo.

— ¿Q-qué... Qué está haciendo? —no puede evitar asustarse e intentar retirar el pie por reflejo, en especial porque no puede ver lo que planea.

—Está bien, tranquila —repite él dejando que retire el la extremidad de entre sus manos y llegando hasta ella rápidamente al ver que se ha incorporado y tiene intención de quitarse la venda de los ojos.

— Te pedí que confiaras, ¿no? —dice tomándole por las muñecas para impedir que descubras sus ojos.

—Sí pero...

—Nada malo te va a pasar, tan sólo relájate y ya verás.

— ¿Qué le hará a Juvia? —lo cuestiona indecisa.

—Nada que tú no estés dispuesta a consentir, me detendré en el momento que lo desees.

— ¿De verdad?

—Tienes mi palabra —susurra inclinándose hasta su rostro y dejándole tomar sus labios.

Ella suspira contra su boca y se rinde ante él, volviendo a recostarse contra las mullidas almohadas mientras se repite una y otra vez que ya no es una niña, que es una mujer, una mujer capaz de estar con alguien como Gray.

El Fullbuster no regresa a sus piernas, esta vez toma una de sus manos y tras besar el dorso de su palma ata lo que le da la impresión de ser un listón grueso en su muñeca, la levanta por sobre su cabeza y la asegura en algún punto de la cabecera. Posteriormente hace lo mismo con su otra mano.

—Puedes parar esto en el momento que decidas —reitera él cuando sus dos manos están atadas a la cabecera.

Como ella se limita a asentir Gray concentra su atención en los senos descubiertos de la chica, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo para después pasar a su estómago, descender por su vientre plano y, bordeando la delgada braga de encaje negro, deslizarse hacia la torneada pierna al final de la cual ya antes había hecho el nudo.

Esta vez ella no discute cuando él lleva su pie hasta la esquina inferior de la cama, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Después continúa con su otro pie, hasta que finalmente la ha privado del libre movimiento de sus extremidades.

Juvia no puede verlo y ahora tampoco puede intentar tocarlo, su única pista para saber lo que hace es la presión que ejerce el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Percibe su presencia sobre ella cuando él se inclina hasta su rostro, su aliento es como suaves caricias sobre la piel de sus mejillas; pero eso no es lo que llama su atención, sino que lo es el calor que percibe emanante del cuerpo sobre á bastante segura de que Gray se ha quitado la camisa e incluso podría apostar a que tampoco lleva puestos los pantalones ya que es capaz de sentir el calor que su piel desnuda emana.

Lo único que puede hacer es intentar intuir su presencia para anticipar sus acciones y él como si quisiera poner a prueba sus recién descubiertas habilidades se sostiene en cuatro apartando sus cuerpos. En esa posición reparte mordidas y besos por diversas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer de sorpresa y placer pues la expectativa de no saber cuál será el siguiente punto donde él ponga su boca aumenta el morbo de la chica.

—A Juvia no le parece justo —declara ella cuando los labios de él se han vuelto a alejar— Gray puede observar todo lo que quiera de Juvia, pero ella nada de usted.

Él deja salir una tenue carcajada antes de volver a reclinarse sobre ella, le encanta la sensación de esos turgentes senos contra su pecho desnudo.

—Es una pena que esto no sea una democracia.

Atrapa el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes y lo estira lo suficiente para conseguir que jadee.

Se acomoda bien sobre sus rodillas para no aplastarla con su peso y finalmente le da toda su atención a las dos espectaculares montañas que suben y bajan frente a él con cada respiración.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurra contra su piel mientras ella gime. Gray muerde uno de sus rozados pezones haciéndola arquearse apenas lo que sus ataduras le permiten.

Con cada caricia que él le brinda ella se retuerce contra las sábanas y se deshace en suspiros, sin embargo cuando lo siente acercarse a su empapada intimidad no puede evitar el reflejo de intentar cerrar las piernas.  
Por suerte para Gray las firmes ataduras se lo impiden y él es libre de bajar con su boca hasta esa zona para besarla por encima de la tela.

—E-esto... esto es... esto es vergonzoso —consigue ella articular a duras penas.

—Tan suave y sincera... tan perfecta, eres una perfecta mezcla entre la sensualidad de una mujer y la inocencia de una niña.

—Juvia no es ninguna niña —afirma ella tras escuchar la declaración de él.

—Lo sé, tu cuerpo me lo dice —lo siente acariciándole los glúteos, besando su ombligo y presionando sus pechos— Y es por eso que te deseo tanto. Demonios, me excitas tanto que casi parece increíble que estés aquí, a mi disposición para poseerte.

—Hágalo —lo incita sabiendo que no puede esperar más, que necesita sentirlo en su interior. —Haga suya a Juviaotra vez.

El pelinegro se incorpora para tener una imagen completa, toma una gran bocanada de aire por la boca y se presiona el cuello en un intento por serenarse. La erección de su miembro le exige liberación contra el estrecho y caliente interior femenino pero él aun no quiere penetrarla, su cuerpo sometido ante él es demasiado hermoso como para desaprovecharlo así, debe conseguir que ella ruegue por volver a ser tocada de esa forma.

En un ágil movimiento cambia de posición y rompe la delgada prenda que queda entre él y su objetivo.  
Juvia jadea por la expectativa pero en lugar de sentir lo que desea es penetrada por algo más, algo desconocido para ella pero que se remueve en su interior expertamente. _¿Es su lengua?... ¡Oh dios, lo es!_

Al instante trata de incorporarse pero las ataduras en sus pies y manos se lo impiden, obligándola a permanecer en esa posición, expuesta ante él y su maravillosa lengua.

—Ahh, ahh~ ¿q-qué está... qué está haciendo? —se remueve sobre el colchón tratando de liberarse hasta que las manos de él toman con firmeza sus caderas, manteniéndola quieta.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —exclama cuando él succiona su sensible botoncito de tal modo que resulta tan doloroso como placentero—. ¡Oh por dios, Gray, deténgase! ...no, no, por favor hágalo de nuevo.

Las intensas oleadas de placer la inundan de forma abrumadora, jala con fuerza la tela que retiene sus manos y se arquea todo lo que puede, intentando que el contacto con su boca sea más profundo.

—Ahhhmm —es lo que sale de su garganta como anuncio de su clímax.

—Eres tan dulce como me había imaginado —declara él cuando ha recibido lo que salió de su interior como producto del orgasmo.

Ella continúa agitada cuando él se aleja de entre sus piernas. Apenas y puede coordinar sus pensamientos, mucho menos su lengua para expresarse de forma correcta.  
Vagamente percibe como él se levanta de la cama, dejándola sola y ella una vez más intenta inútilmente liberar sus brazos.

Para su fortuna no tarda demasiado en volver a sentir su firme y caliente cuerpo sobre ella. Con rudeza la recorre por completo hasta que sin demasiada consideración la toma por detrás del cuello, levantando su torso todo lo que es posible. En un par de movimientos se acomoda entre sus piernas y la penetra de una sola vez.

Juvia suelta un leve gritillo por la sorpresa pero casi al mismo tiempo un gemido abandona sus labios.

Gray no la hace esperar y de inmediato comienza con fuertes embestidas que dejan sin aliento a la chica. Esta vez está siendo más rudo, más salvaje, más brusco y eso -aunque en un principio la desconcierta- no la molesta en lo absoluto, por el contrario la llena de placer y enloquece con cada arremetida mientras ella susurra su nombre en los intervalos.

Y no conforme con eso tras llegar nuevamente al clímax, aun abrumada por el estupor del placer, es consciente de que Gray se tensa y hunde los dientes en el vértice de su hombro derecho con tal fuerza que la hace gemir de dolor. Aun a pesar del cual es capaz de escuchar el ronco gruñido que le indica que Gray ha alcanzado su propio orgasmo.

La respiración de ambos está descontrolada. El dolor de su hombro aumenta cuando él afloja ligeramente su mandíbula y ella se queja, provocando que los fieros dietes la suelten con delicadeza.  
Lo siente hundir su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y desplomar todo su peso sobre ella por un instante, durante el cual escucha su agitada respiración tan cerca del oído que el cálido aliento le provoca cosquillas.

La mordida sobre su hombro debió haber atravesado la piel ya que le escuece terriblemente, sin embargo una parte del cerebro de Juvia está más concentrada en que no sintió el tibio líquido de él deslizándose en su interior por lo que asume que esta vez sí usaba un condón.

La respiración de Gray se normaliza más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y de inmediato percibe que quita su peso de ella, recuperando el control de sí mismo. Se coloca en 4 sobre ella, lo siente depositar un leve beso sobre su pobre hombro y finalmente tenderse a su lado.

No dice nada y ella se pregunta levemente si piensa desatarla ahora pero se encuentra tan exhausta que no puede formular pregunta alguna antes de que la obscuridad de su vendaje la arrastre sin su pleno consentimiento al sueño.

...

Abre los ojos con tranquilidad y se encuentra en una habitación parcialmente iluminada y no identifica como suya o de Meredy, parpadea un par de veces y su memoria le facilita la información de la noche pasada.

Se incorpora casi de un salto y gira la cabeza en todas direcciones al no ver al hombre con el que pasó la noche tendido a su lado; lo encuentra a unos metros de la cama, sentado en un pequeño sillón, observándola.  
Viste como única prenda unos delgados pantalones de pijama grises, y apoya sus pies descalzos contra una mesa de noche. Su expresión es serena e inmutable, pero sus ojos fieros y brillantes están completamente fijos en ella, analizándola silenciosamente mientras lleva una taza de café hasta sus labios.

Su hombro le duele levemente pero no le presta atención. Es consciente de su desnudez por lo que toma el extremo de una de las sábanas para cubrirse y bajo la atenta mirada gris espera a que él diga algo. Mientras tanto echa un largo vistazo por el lugar para compensar que la noche anterior no pudo.

Cuando sus ojos llegan al reloj digital sobre la cama no puede evitar un respingo al ver que marca las 9:30 a.m.  
Justo a un lado de la lámpara encuentra su celular conectado a un cable cargador, el cual, si la memoria no le falla, había dejado en la bolsa que puso sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

— ¿Tú... —comienza la chica pero es interrumpida por él.

—Antes que nada deberías revisar tu teléfono, estuvo sonando temprano, fue de hecho lo que me despertó; y es curioso que continuara encendido dado que anoche no tenía la batería suficiente para una llamada.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas toma el aparato sin desconectarlo del cable y tras desbloquearlo se despliegan dos llamadas perdidas de su amiga, una de la noche anterior y otra de esa mañana; además de una serie de mensajes, también de Meredy, pidiéndole que se comunicara con ella para saber si se encuentra bien y en dónde está.  
En respuesta le escribe un rápido mensaje asegurándole que todo está en orden, pidiendo que la cubra con su tío (pues se suponía que había dormido con ella) y prometiendo contarle todo más tarde.  
Una vez enviado se vuelve hacia su anfitrión y con más descaro del que se creía capaz lo recorre con lamirada de pies a cabeza, comprobando que su imaginación no se equivocó al crear una imagen de su escultural cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de hablar?, la cabeza debe estar doliéndote por la resaca —empieza el pelinegro extendiéndole una taza parecida a la suya y señalando un frasco de aspirinas—. Cuandodesperté la mía me estaba matando.

La chica se levanta y le permite apreciar un breve vistazo de su desnudez mientras acomoda y asegura la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dirige hasta él y toma la taza de café.

—Yo no bebí tanto. —le recuerda mientras declina el medicamento.

Él asiente pero en ningún momento se mueve de su posición y a Juvia le da la impresión de que a momentos se sume en sus pensamientos.

Opta por volver a la cama mientras reza a los cielos por poder gozar de una deliciosa ronda matutina antes de que el sueño termine y ella vuelva a convertirse en calabaza.

—Lo de anoche fue... —comienza ella insegura de las palabras que debe utilizar.

— ¿Un error? —indaga él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y aun recostado en el pequeño sillón.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, por supuesto que no —se apresura a decir, segura de que esas palabras son lo último en su mente.

—Bueno —se incorpora para cambiar de posición y recarga los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante y analizándola bien. —Supongo que aún es temprano para los arrepentimientos.

—No pienso arrepentirme —afirma ella con total certeza. —No estaba ebria anoche y no la pasé mal así que no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme —concluye acomodándose mejor en la cama y dando otro sorbo a su taza. —¿Qué hay de usted, _"Gray-sama"_?

El pelinegro sonríe de lado para ahogar una ligera risilla al recordar. Vuelve a echarse hacia atrás en el respaldo inclinando también la cabeza para ver el techo y sosteniendo su propia taza sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Demonios que me iré al infierno porque yo tampoco lo hago.

Esas palabras suben el ánimo de Juvia, después de todo es ella la que está en desventaja en cuanto a experiencia y no desea quedarse estancada en _"tontería de una noche de demasiado alcohol"_.

La peliazul se levanta, silenciosamente deja su taza sobre la cómoda y asegurándose de que la sábana esté bien sujeta entorno a su cuerpo llega hasta él.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir —teniendo cuidado de no derramar el contenido del recipiente que él sostiene se acomoda sobre su regazo para tomarlo de la barbilla y unir sus labios.

—No, espera —le pide alejándola ligeramente después de besarse por un rato. —No está bien que haga esto. ¡Tienes 17 años, demonios!

—¿A quién le importa eso?, soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

El Fullbuster le acaricia la mejilla llevando uno de los mechones azules detrás de su oreja. La moralidad no es uno de sus fuertes, pero debe intentarlo al menos, ¿no?

—No según la ley.

—Oh vamos —insiste ella cambiando de posición sobre él —Eso es totalmente absurdo, además — lo besa varias veces en el rostro—, no es asunto de nadie más lo que ambos hagan. —Se inclina sobre su oído y agrega casi en un ronroneo: —O cómo.

Gray se mueve para dejar la taza en otra parte y una vez con las manos libres la toma por debajo de los glúteos para poder levantarse con ella.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que ocurrió anoche?, ¿Qué tan extraño o preocupante te pareció lo que hice? —se deshace de la sábana que la cubre y la arroja devuelta a la cama.

—Sólo fue diferente, no me molesta.

—Debes saber que no suelo ser así, anoche simplemente trataba de no asustarte. —Se acerca a ella agazapándose cual depredador—. Me gustan los juegos rudos y tener el control. Si tú y yo siguiéramos con esto sería solo sexo de esa clase, ponme atención porque no pretenderé ser gentil.

La chica trata de procesar sus palabras, la situación resulta más intimidante de lo que debería; y por otra parte puede sentir cómo Gray comienza animarse. Está notando cierto patrón en lo que excita al pelinegro y las piezas caen en su lugar.

— ¿Qué le propone a Juvia?— su inoportuno déficit de lenguaje echa por tierra su fachada de mujer de mundo.  
Él ríe levemente antes de inclinarse a besar su cuello hasta arrancarle un suspiro.

—Si accedes a ser mía estoy dispuesto a enseñarte más, a convertir el dolor en placer y gozar de lo que nunca habías imaginado.

A Juvia casi le parece que está leyendo uno de esos libros adolescentes que se pusieron de moda hace no mucho, sin embargo si se trata de Gray no le importa mucho probar alguno que otro fetiche.

—Sí, Gray-Sama.

...

—¡Oh-por-mí-dios! ¿Enserio dormiste con el profesor Fullbuster?—la voz de Meredy no resulta un grito apenas por pocos decibeles.

—Shh, por favor, no necesito que tu mamá se entere de mi vida sexual... o siquiera de que tengo una vida sexual.

—Lo lamento, pero debes comprenderme, un hombre como ese y además tu profesor... son ligas mayores. —No puede evitar emocionarse por su amiga, a la vez de sentirse ligeramente celosa—. Estarán en boca de todos.

— ¡No!—se apresura a atajarla—, nadie puede saberlo, Med, absolutamente nadie. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si se llega a saber? y no me refiero solamente a que me expulsen de Fairy Tail o que lo despidan a él.

—Es cierto —concuerda tras pensarlo por unos instantes. —Pero entonces, ¿cómo harán para salir sin llamar la atención?, porque ya sabes que no es la clase de hombre que pasa fácilmente desapercibido.

Juvia juguetea nerviosamente con sus dedos manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

—Es que... en realidad no es como que estemos saliendo... en el sentido formal de la palabra.

La pelirrosa la interroga con la mirada. Juvia por primera vez en toda su vida duda en si contarle o no algo a su mejor amiga.

Durante esa mañana había descubierto dos cosas de Gray: sus peculiares gustos sexuales y lo poco interesado que estaba en una relación formal. La chica de las fotos que alguna vez vio no era otra cosa que una de sus parejas regulares, mujeres que compartían sus gustos o bien a las que no les molestaba satisfacerlos.

Es cuestión suya decidir si quiere o no ser parte de eso, y aunque parezca difícil de creer sí quiere.

—Sólo asegúrate de no salir herida, recuerda que un patán no es más que eso.

—Él no lo es.

—Lo mismo dijiste de Bora.

Pero Gray no es nada como Bora pues en esta ocasión Juvia sabe a qué atenerse con el Fullbuster, al contrario de su ex-novio, quien se dedicó a endulzarle el oído solo hasta haber obtenido lo que quería.

...

El siguiente lunes transcurre demasiado normalmente para el gusto de la peliazul, casi parece que Gray ha olvidado lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

El hombre termina su clase como de costumbre y sin demora atraviesa todo el campus. Se reúne en una pequeña mesa de piedra dispuesta entre las jardineras con una mujer rubia, joven y hermosa.

Juvia lo está viendo todo. Sí, ha faltado a su siguiente clase para seguirlo y no le gusta nada lo familiares que lucen el uno con el otro, riéndose, tocándose las manos y los hombros.

Frunce la boca recriminándose no haber aceptado inmediatamente las proposiciones que le hizo el sábado sobre prolongar esos encuentros convirtiéndola en la chica de turno, su " _sumisa_ ", pero no quería parecer fácil y además debía hablar con su ginecóloga antes.  
Su trabajo le costó tenerlo como para perderlo enseguida por una rubiecita.

Un instante están riendo de alguna cosa y al siguiente él levanta la vista como si hubiese sentido su mirada. La peliazul se gira tan rápido para esconderse que no puede estar siquiera segura de si fue descubierta o no.

Pasados unos minutos se asoma de nuevo para encontrarlos en amena conversación.

El chico pelirrosa, Natsu si no mal recuerda, se les une con computadora en mano, dejando a la chica entre ambos.  
Gray sonríe y sus ojos vuelven hacia su dirección cuando los otros dos han empezado una conversación. Juvia de inmediato se deja caer a los pies de la jardinera para ocultar su presencia. Se queda en esa posición por bastante tiempo hasta que escucha unos pasos cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿creí que ya habíamos superado esto?

Ella suspira con resignación al saberse descubierta, él ahora está sentado sobre el borde de la jardinera a su lado.

—No, quédate ahí. —le pide cuando ella intenta levantarse para imitarlo—. Es poco probable que encontremos a alguien que nos conozca en este lado del campus, pero ser precavidos nunca está de más —explica.

 _Bravo por mí_ , piensa Juvia con sarcasmo mientras se acomoda mejor en su escondite improvisado.

— ¿Quién es la rubia? —le increpa sin demora.

—Supongo entonces que me estabas siguiendo. —Ella no responde pues es más que obvio.

—Creí haberle dicho que pensaría su propuesta, no que la iba a rechazar —se cruza de brazos, molesta.

—No soy sordo.

—Pues bueno —aquella respuesta solo aviva su disgusto—, si voy a aceptar quiero exclusividad por el tiempo que dure _esto_.

—Supongo, casi siempre es así.

La peliazul le dirige una mirada de impaciencia.

—Entonces ande a decirle a esa que no la va a necesitar pues ahora es mío.

—Eres muy autoritaria, ¿no? —dice con tono risueño—. No deberías olvidar quién será el dominante en _"esto"_.

—Compré lencería nueva ayer —quizá hubiera sido más exacto omitir la palabra nueva, pues su anterior ropa íntima difícilmente podía calificar como lencería.

—Supongo que entonces deberé comerte lo más pronto posible, está tarde tal vez.

—Pues no aceptaré ser su sumisa hasta que vaya y la despida.

—Y por qué no vas y se lo dices tú misma —echa una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa—, aunque supongo que debes esperar a que se desocupe.

Curiosa estira el cuello para ver por entre los arbustos. Natsu y la chica han dejado de prestarle atención a la portátil frente a ellos pues se besan apasionadamente.  
Juvia parpadea sorprendida.

—Lucy Heartfilia, está en último semestre de diseño gráfico y sale con Natsu, quien por cierto es diseñador gráfico —le explica sin darle demasiada importancia—. Según sé ella es becaria en la compañía donde Natsu trabaja y así se conocieron. ¿Eso te deja lo bastante satisfecha?

—Entonces... ¿esta tarde en su piso?

...

La pasiva sonrisa en los labios de la peliazul desaparece cuando recibe su proyecto de las manos de Gray.

81 está escrito con tinta azul en el encabezado junto a su nombre y a ella le da la impresión de que el horroroso número se burla de ella.  
Lo suyo no son las notas bajas, desde lo estricto que es José con los asuntos académicos ella siempre ha tratado de cumplir a cabalidad con su pulcro historial, en especial al tratarse de la materia que imparte el Fullbuster.

Sin embargo no hay forma alguna de quejarse, Gray se había decantado por creer que la mejor forma de evitar rumores de favoritismo –o cualquier otro vínculo entre ellos– era presionando a Juvia más que a ningún otro de sus estudiantes. Si su desempeño era impecable, nadie podría objetar.

Busca los ojos del profesor para recriminarle con la mirada pero él no le presta atención y continúa repartiendo trabajos. _Lo mejor para ambos es mantener el mínimo contacto de forma pública_. Decide dejarlo pasar de momento, después de todo ya tienen planes próximos.

A pesar de que la logística les representa un reto, entre el estricto tío de la chica y el horario laboral del hombre, se las ingenian para encontrar tiempo para sus encuentros.  
José debe asistir a un congreso fuera de la ciudad que durará todo el fin de semana, el cual iniciará el viernes temprano por lo que partirá ese mismo día en la noche y eso le deja a Juvia tres días fuera de la supervisión tutelar, tres días de "juegos" con Gray.

Durante la última semana Juvia comenzó a conocer un poco más sobre los particulares fetiches de su amado profesor, su advertencia no resultó vana pues más pronto que tarde comprobó el gusto del pelinegro por la rudeza y la dominación, tampoco es como que la maltratara durante sus encuentros ya que jamás había sobrepasado los límites.

Porque sí que habían fijado ciertas reglas e incluso una palabra para poner un alto en caso de que la situación se saliera de control ya que bajo esas circunstancias _"no"_ no era una opción.

— ¿Qué tanto has llegado a confiar en mí? —pregunta con voz ronca al dejarla pasar a su piso esa noche.

—Haré lo que Gray-sama pida, sin objeciones.

Él sonríe ampliamente y le da la espalda para dirigirse a la habitación. Juvia lo sigue sin decir nada más y al tiempo comienza a desvestirse, se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos mientras atraviesa la estancia, dejándolos sobre el sillón y para cuando atraviesa el umbral de la habitación ya ha bajado la cremallera de su vestido.

— ¿Quiere que las deje? —pregunta refiriéndose a las delegadas medias que le llegan apenas por encima de las rodillas.

Cuando los orbes grises la enfocan es cuando termina de desabrocharse el vestido y le permite caer al piso. Gray la repasa de pies a cabeza con su típica sonrisa ladina.

—Las medias, Gray-sama —señala con una tenue caricia su muslo. —O quizá le gusten ahí.

—Déjalas —responde simplemente. Se dirige hasta ella para reclamar sus labios. —Te mostraré algo nuevo.

La mano masculina se aventura al broche del sostén de la peliazul para liberar su contenido y la chica lo deja actuar sin hacer algún otro movimiento que no sea responder al beso.  
El Fullbuster acaricia uno de los mechones azules y lo lleva hasta su nariz.

—Me encanta tu cabello pero por ahora recógelo —deja un beso sobre ese mechón y luego se aparta completamente de ella.

Se quita la camisa, pantalón y zapatos sin demasiada prisa para que estén en igualdad de condiciones, vestidos únicamente con su prenda íntima inferior.

Juvia obedece levantando su cabello en un desordenado moño. Mientras tanto el hombre le da la espalda para buscar entre los cajones, de uno de los cuales saca varios metros de una tela delgada y gris.

Juvia de inmediato junta las muñecas y se las ofrece esperando a que se las ate.

—No linda, esta vez haremos algo diferente.

Se acerca a ella, le acaricia el cuello para luego deslizar por este la suave tela, la chica no dice nada mientras él la acomoda como si se tratara de una bufanda y deja que los dos largos extremos cuelguen por su espalda.

Se acuclilla para quitarle la última pieza de ropa interior y de paso deja un beso sobre su ombligo. La toma de la mano para guiarla hasta la cama y le pide que suba a ésta.

La deja sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas mientras él toma los extremos de la tela y los lleva hasta una pequeña argolla dispuesta en lo alto de su pared. Los pasa a través de este y los lleva de regreso hasta Juvia, una tira a cada lado de la peliazul cabeza.

— ¿Recuerdas la palabra con la que puedes detener todo?

Lo pregunta de forma superflua, porque todavía no está seguro de qué tan lejos se puede llegar con esa joven; aún así en sus ojos se ve lo poco que desea ser detenido. Juvia asiente.

Gray se sienta frente a ella y ya no lleva nada de ropa encima. Le indica que se acomode a horcajas sobre él y en cuanto la chica obedece él tensa las bandas de tela.

Por reflejo Juvia se lleva las manos hasta el cuello al sentir como la tela se cierra entorno a este y Gray sonríe, aprovechando ese instante para penetrarla.

En cada estocada juega con la presión sobre la garganta de la chica impidiendo parcialmente que el aire pase a sus pulmones.

Tras el sobresalto inicial Juvia pierde el control sobre sí misma, deja que él decida en qué momento debe respirar y en qué momento no. Y para su propia sorpresa le gusta cómo se siente al respecto, la forma en que es invadida por una descarga adrenérgica cada que él le corta el suministro de oxígeno sólo para ser liberada algunos segundos después y de vuelta al jugo una y otra vez.

Sus manos vuelan de su garganta a los masculinos hombros a cada estocada y viceversa cuando él hala de la tela. Entre gemidos devora sus labios con insistencia, casi como si intentara tomar de su boca el aliento que le falta o en su defecto igualar la situación.

El ritmo sube brutalmente de intensidad hasta un punto en donde ambos jadean debido al esfuerzo, hasta un punto en donde a Juvia no le importa más si él decide apretar entorno a su cuello fuertemente o si ha soltado las bandas de tela para sostener sus caderas y poder arremeter con mayor salvajismo. Y es así que más pronto que tarde ambos terminan desplomados sobre la cama.

Pasa la noche en ese lugar pero apenas duerme un par de horas seguidas pues Gray no parece dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

El día siguiente la tiene a su completa disposición, no bien ha amanecido cuando ya la tiene atada de espaldas, más tarde coloca correas en su boca y piernas mientras la estimula con diversos objetos que ella no había visto antes. Para la tarde sirve el almuerzo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y cuando el sol se está poniendo hace que se toque ella misma para entretenerlo.

Gray Fullbuster es un hombre de gustos inesperados y bastante demandante, sin embargo cada vez que Juvia satisface sus fetiches no puede objetar el pago que recibe a cambio, orgasmos intensos que la aturden por algunos segundos, sumados al constante placer que le provoca cada toque del pelinegro.  
A ella no le importa dejarse hacer lo que él quiera siempre y cuando pueda disfrutar también, y vaya que lo hace.

— ¿A si? Ya veremos si sigues tan valiente cuando te atrape.

Es domingo por la mañana y la peliazul ha aprendido que el sexo es más intenso cuando lo provoca que cuando sólo se limita a obedecer.

Juvia deja salir una risa de campanilla y aprovecha los metros de distancia entre ellos para tomarle ventaja. Gray no tarda ni dos segundos en correr en pos de ella pero sin esforzarse realmente pues de otra forma el juego no tendría sentido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gray-sama es tan lento para todo? — se burla la chica con intención de apremiarlo.

Y funciona, la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancha cuando le da alcance en la sala y ya la siente entre sus brazos, sin embargo Juvia logra escapársele con habilidad y sigue corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Con cada nuevo movimiento para huir de él la camisa que viste como única prenda se levanta más ofreciéndole a Gray un atisbo de lo que hay debajo, desesperándolo de a poco por ponerle las manos encima.

Finalmente la atrapa en el vestíbulo y goza de sentirla retorcerse entre sus brazos con la intención de liberarse, pero el juego ha acabado y ambos lo saben. A decir verdad ha tardado más de lo esperado en acabar.

Juvia responde a los furiosos besos con las mismas ansias y apoya ambas manos en sus hombros cuando él toma con firmeza sus glúteos para levantarla del suelo.

—Ahora sí te tengo. Has sido una niña mala. —le susurra con voz ronca cuando ninguno puede postergar más la recarga de oxígeno.

Juvia arquea ligeramente la espalda cuando ésta pega contra una de las columnas del lugar. Sabe que lo ha hecho a propósito pues es perfectamente capaz de sostenerla en el aire sin gran esfuerzo, pero definitivamente el leve golpe le ha brindado una reiteración excitante a sus palabras.

— ¿Le dará nalgadas a Juvia, Gray-sama? —increpa con fingida inocencia antes de volver a apoderarse de los masculinos labios con desesperación al tiempo que se ayuda de la columna para empujarse hacia él.

Gray se ve obligado a retroceder con ella en brazos al tiempo que responde a las demandas y mordidas de los carnosos labios.  
Avanza a trompicones por el lugar debido a que aprovechando su posición elevada ella no le da tregua a su boca y lo único que le permite ver está escondido por una espesa cortina de rizos azules.

Finalmente vuelve a estamparla contra otra de las columnas, sólo que esta vez la sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra abre espacio en la pequeña mesita instalada en ese lugar. Escuchan algo romperse contra el suelo pero ninguno le presta atención.

La deja sentada sobre la mesita y feliz de poder disponer otra vez de sus dos manos las desliza lentamente hasta acariciar sus caderas.

Juvia enreda los dedos en los negros mechones y lo atrae más hacia ella. Le importa una mierda la falta de aire mientras pueda tener sus labios.  
Lo siente abrirle las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas y así poder responder a sus demandas de cercanía.

—No me provoques — responde finalmente a la pregunta formulada tiempo atrás cuando es humanamente imposible seguir postergando la respiración —No sabes de lo que soy capaz, preciosa.

Desliza los labios sobre el blanquecino cuello, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella deja salir algunos gemidos silenciosos al sentir como las fuertes manos la tocan por encima de la delgada tela.

—Muéstreselo a Juvia, ella quiere saber.

Los tenues sonidos de placer emanantes de ella tan sólo elevan más el ya desbocado libido del Fullbuster y desesperado abre con brusquedad la camisa que la cubre, haciendo volar los botones.  
Admira su cuerpo desnudo y su rostro sonrojado por apenas unos segundos antes de volver a posar su boca sobre la tersa piel.

Él besa, muerde y lame cada centímetro a su alcance al tiempo que sus manos acarician y masajean cada curva.  
Ella gime, jadea y lo hala por el cabello. Se siente llegar al cielo y quiere...necesita que la toque más profundo, más íntimamente.

Alguien se aclara la garganta con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse oír.

Juvia se sobresalta cuando al enderezar la cabeza descubre que ya no están solos.

A espaldas de Gray está parado un hombre mayor, tan idéntico a él que resulta fácil deducir que son familiares y como si fuera poco hay también otra mujer, de cabello corto y negro.

De inmediato lo suelta y mueve los hombros para llamar la atención de Gray mientras con una mano trata de cubrirse y con la otra busca a tientas la camisa.

—Gray — la voz grave seguro pertenece al hombre pero Juvia no se atreve a levantar la vista y por el contrario se esconde tras la silueta de su amante mientras persiste en su intento por encontrar la prenda.

Sin embargo él no parece dispuesto a cooperar ya que es apenas hasta ese momento que aparta la cabeza de sus pechos.

La sonrisa ha desparecido de su rostro pero aun así no parece muy perturbado y tampoco se gira para darles la cara a los recién llegados, por el contrario se inclina a besar los labios de Juvia, quien lo aparta sin demora.

—Creo que interrumpimos algo— esta vez es la mujer quien habla y la expresión del muchacho se relaja ligeramente pero no del todo.

—Listo, lo había olvidado en el carro pero...ouu — la tercera voz es masculina y la peliazul reconoce a Natsu. —Llegamos en mal momento.

Juvia se siente a morir, ¿a caso esa ya es una fiesta?

— ¿Te lo parece, imbécil?— dice Gray finalmente mientras la ayuda a subirse la camisa.

—Se-será mejor...será mejor si Juvia se va — susurra con apenas un hilo de voz mientras intenta apartarlo para poder salir huyendo pero él no se mueve un ápice.

—No, te quedas— sentencia con firmeza —Si alguien debe aprender a tocar no eres tú.

La última frase la dice de tal forma que -a pesar de la situación- ella no puede evitar avergonzarse aún más.

—Es mi edificio— argumenta el pelinegro mayor.

—Es mi departamento— contraataca girando 45° para enfrentarlos pero sin dejarla al descubierto a ella, después de todo aún está entre sus piernas, cubriendo su desnudez.

—No es el momento— interrumpe la mujer antes de que el hombre responda —La pobre chica está a punto de desmayarse.

Y eso es cierto la sangre se agolpa con tal intensidad en su rostro que ya se siente mareada.

—Gray-sama... —implora.

—Ve a vestirte, Juvia. — se asegura de envolverla bien con la camisa y se aparta de entre sus piernas cuidadosamente para que ninguno de los presentes vea demás. —Pero date prisa y vuelve, porque no te irás.

Apenas sus pies tocan el suelo Juvia sale corriendo en dirección a la habitación sin poder levantar la vista.

— ¿Qué necesitan aquí?— le dirige una mirada fría al pelirrosa, quien sólo levanta las manos para indicarle que no tenía idea.

— ¿Qué edad tiene, Gray? — los ojos tan grises como los suyos lucen tan severos que le advierten que no ha pasado por alto lo obvio, la peliazul luce muy joven.

—18... en unas semanas— no tiene ganas de mentir al respecto y no le sorprende recibir fuertes miradas de reproche de ambos.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, eso definitivamente cruza la línea. ¡No puedes liarte con una menor de edad!

— ¿Exactamente en qué punto está _la línea_ para ti, viejo?, porque cada que hago algo que no apruebas "cruzo la línea".

—No es forma de hablarle a tu padre— protesta el hombre de traje elegante.

La mujer de cabello corto que se había mostrado más serena hasta ese momento camina a paso lento hasta Gray y en un rápido movimiento lo golpea fuertemente en la nuca con su bolso.  
Se hace un completo silencio en la estancia durante el cual Natsu considera el modo más rápido de huir del lugar sin ser notado.

—Ambos van a cerrar la boca — sentencia. —Tú — señala a Gray —Ve a vestirte ahora mismo y tranquiliza a esa niña. —Se gira hacia el otro pelinegro —Silver, tú baja a pedir que nos suban el almuerzo para 5. Y tú — finalmente sus ojos se posan en el pelirrosa y señala los pedazos de cerámica esparcidos en el suelo —limpia esto inmediatamente. Por cierto que era una antigüedad, Gray.

Ninguno de los tres hombres se atreve ni a pensar en otra cosa que no sea acatar su respectiva orden.

Cuando Gray entra a su habitación en busca de ropa se encuentra a una Juvia juntando nerviosamente sus cosas, ya se ha puesto el vestido y los zapatos pero aun parece tan insegura como si siguiera desnuda.

—Te he dicho que no te irás, al menos no todavía— se sobresalta tanto al escuchar su voz que suelta la cartera en donde intentaba guardar sus cosas.

Gray aprovecha dicho acto para quitárselas y ponerlas fuera de su alcance.

—No, por favor. Juvia está tan avergonzada que no puede volver a ver a ninguno a los ojos.

—No exageres, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la mejor parte— con una sonrisa toma el borde de su falda para levantarla ligeramente pero ella se aparta.

—No es gracioso, Gray-sama. ¿Qué debieron haber pensado de Juvia al verla así?— lloriquea con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y el pelinegro la retiene por los hombros.

—A Juvia sólo debe importarle lo que piense su _Gray-sama_ , todos los demás importan una mierda.— Le levanta la barbilla para que lo mire mientras dice esto.

—Pero...

—Shh, he dicho. Ahora límpiate el rostro que vamos a almorzar todos.

—No, sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que me vaya. —Gray sonríe al notar que dejó la 3° persona, lo cual irremediablemente indica que está más tranquila. —Estoy muy avergonzada. ¿Y qué haré si preguntan sobre mí?

—Ya se los dije — se aleja para ir a su closet y saca una camiseta simple. Juvia se tensa. —Así que agradecería tu ayuda para hacerles creer que no me aproveché de ti.

—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, yo quería esto tanto o más.

—Mantengamos esa historia, no creo lucir bien con un traje a rayas.

Aunque él suelta una carcajada para quitarle tensión al asunto a Juvia no le hace gracia. Sabe perfectamente que si su tío o Gajeel llegan a enterarse de su idilio amoroso -ya no digamos los pormenores del mismo- no estarán tranquilos hasta llevar a Gray a la cárcel. Ella nunca podría permitirlo.

—Jamás permitiría que eso ocurriera—le asegura ella con firmeza.

Gray trata de sonreírle para infundirle confianza aunque no es iluso, está consciente de a qué se arriesgaba al meterse con Juvia.  
Desliza dos de sus dedos por la suave mejilla de la chica y recuerda lo sexy que se veía atada en su cama, desnuda y susurrando peticiones en tercera persona. _Demonios_ , piensa que esas experiencias valen el riesgo de un par de años en prisión.

...

Totalmente confiada por la ausencia de su tío Juvia entra a su casa con despreocupación, se saca los zapatos y el abrigo para dirigirse a su habitación y entrar directo en la cama.

Apenas son las 3 de la tarde y ya ha sido un día largo. El almuerzo sorpresa con el padre y la tía de Gray no podría haber sido más incómodo ni queriéndolo; y no precisamente porque los hubiese conocido estando semidesnuda y al borde del coito con el moreno, o por los comentarios poco amables del señor Fullbuster. No, la reunión se había vuelto realmente incómoda gracias a su propia idiotez y falta de habilidad verbal.  
Todo le había salido al revés tras confundir a la mujer con la madre de Gray y de ahí sólo había abierto la boca para decir cosas totalmente desatinadas en momentos inoportunos.

—Vaya, vaya, gracias por decidir aparecerte en casa hoy, porque claro no es como si vivieses aquí y debas volver todas las noches, ¿verdad? —la voz masculina que la hace sobresaltar no le resulta desconocida, pero sí inesperada.

Vuelve un par de pasos hacia atrás, girándose hacia el lugar del que proviene la voz; y ahí se encuentra con la imponente figura de un hombre alto, hombros cuadrados y fuertes, largo cabello negro firmemente atado en una coleta y ojos de intenso color ladrillo.

—Gajeel-kun— lo saluda con alegría y corre a sus brazos.

La chica no puede evitar el pensamiento de que el impecable traje negro que ese hombre lleva puesto y la monótona corbata desentonan con su apariencia amedrentadora. Aun no termina de creer que se hubiese dedicado a la abogacía, siempre lo imaginó en al menos un grado más temprano del proceso penal ya que su alma de chico rudo le hubiese servido más como policía que como asistente de fiscal. De cualquier modo no puede culparlo, después de todo es hijo de José Porla y nadie puede escapar a sus expectativas, ella lo sabe de primera mano.

— ¿En dónde estabas niña? —le increpa totalmente serio, impidiéndole que se acerque al ponerle una mano en la cabeza. —Y antes de que trates de engañarme diciendo que te quedaste con Meredy, déjame informarte que ya pasé por su casa y no pudo encubrirte.

La peliazul se tensa al instante pero se recuerda no parecer demasiado culpable.

—Y si te dijera que me quedé a dormir con una compañera de la facultad para terminar un proyecto, ¿me creerías? —es una excusa poco creíble, y lo sabe, por lo que trata de compensarlo con una gran sonrisa de " _niña buena_ ", al tiempo que bate sus grandes pestañas velozmente.

—Hablo muy enserio Juvia —se cruza de brazos para enfatizar sus palabras. —Entiendo perfectamente que quisieras aprovechar la ausencia del viejo para tener algo de libertad, y no me opongo, pero sabes bien que debes avisarme al respecto.

Juvia baja la cabeza, Gajeel y ella se llevan por 7 años de edad, sin embargo desde siempre se han cubierto las espaldas el uno al otro, y cuando ella había llegado a la adolescencia el pelinegro pasó a ser el cómplice que la ayudó a disfrutar al menos un poco de dicha etapa cubriéndola para que pudiese ir a fiestas y salidas, siempre listo para llevarla a casa sin que José se enterase.  
A su vez la peliazul hizo lo propio encubriendo las escapadas nocturnas y llegadas de madrugada del muchacho. Su única condición mutua era decirse la verdad entre ellos, no importaba lo mal que fueran las cosas siempre se apoyarían el uno al otro.

Con el pasar de los años era una condición difícil de cumplir y al menos Juvia ya la había roto hace algún tiempo, gracias principalmente a Bora.

—De acuerdo, Juvia... es decir yo... estaba con mi novio —declara finalmente con apenas un hilo de voz y el rostro al rojo vivo.

Gajeel abre sus ojos desorbitadamente ante sus palabras, prácticamente tiene un _"¡¿Qué?!"_ atorado en la garganta pero grabado en el rostro.

Juvia trata de sonreírle mientras se recrimina internamente por haber dicho semejante cosa a Gajeel, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

— ¡¿Qu-qué tú tienes novio y que pasaste la noche con él?!

—Sí —responde insegura.

Gajeel jamás supo de ninguna de sus historias amorosas –aunque tampoco era que hubiese tenido muchas–. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y siempre había sido su hermano mayor en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el aspecto sobreprotector y celoso.

—Pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero recordarte que ya no soy una niña, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando empecé a cubrirte para que metieras chicas a la casa?

El pelinegro está a punto de responder de forma poco apropiada, pero lo que ha dicho era cierto, además de que no puede dejar de lado la radiante sonrisa que llevaba cuando abrió la puerta.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero debo saber más del cretino, ¿en dónde lo conociste?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿a qué se dedica o piensa dedicarse?

Los nervios de Juvia se tensan al instante, está segura de que no hay forma de que Gajeel vea bien que ella esté durmiendo con un hombre casi 10 años más grande y menos si es uno de sus profesores. No es ingenua, sabe que una situación así no pintaría nada bien para Gray y lo último que quiere es perjudicarlo.

—Amm yo... bueno él... —no encuentra la forma de salir airosa de esa situación, no estaba nada preparada para mentirle a la cara a su " _hermano_ "—. Lo conocí en mi clase de Trigonometría, en la facultad...

Decide empezar por lo que es verdad para darse tiempo de inventar algo creíble; sin embargo antes de que tenga tiempo para sacarse cualquier nombre de la manga la puerta de la entrada vuelve a abrirse, esta vez para dar paso al legítimo propietario de la casa.

— ¡Tío!  
— ¡Padre! —exclaman ambos al unísono y la conversación que antes mantenían llega a su fin, después de todo Gajeel no sería capaz de echar a Juvia directo a los tiburones.

A pesar de eso el asunto claramente no quedaría olvidado así de simple y por si Juvia no lo intuía por sí misma a Gajeel no se le pasa por alto recordárselo antes de irse por la noche:

—Quiero conocer a tu imbécil para juzgarlo por mí mismo ¿eh?— le advierte con su típico tono fuerte —El martes tengo un par de horas libres durante la comida, así que tráelo y ya veremos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y eso es todo por ahora mis muy amados lectores.  
Como podrán adivinar la petición era que fuera algo estilo 50 sombras de Gray y pues hice mi intento sin conocer mucho los libros ;D

Como siempre ya saben que les agradecería mucho mucho si me dejan un lindo review con su opinión, consejo, crítica constructiva o lo que quieran.

Sin más me despido por el momento no sin antes dejarles un consejito de vida: "Siempre, de verdad siempre respalden sus archivos, nunca saben que día su computadora decidirá morir y terminarán llorando por sus cositas T-T".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por lo general respondo los reviews de los invitados por aquí y del resto por MP, pero como he tardado años en actualizar preferí responder todos por acá solo por esta ocasión.

 **natt night** : Hola!  
Jajaja la que persevera alcanza, ¿no lo crees? En cuanto a Meredy, bueno ella es una muy buena amiga y si debe distraer a un hombre guapo para que Juvia haga su movimiento, pues lo hará ;)  
Pues... como ves ya se va haciendo una idea de a dónde se mete con Gray 7w7  
Te lo agradezco mucho, han sido unos meses muy difíciles y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me reconforta leer que piensas eso de lo que escribo :3  
Espero que te siga gustando lo que continúe y que nos leamos pronto, muchos muchos besos ;D

 **Claudiacorvo:** Hola!  
Jajaja me alegra que pienses eso 7u7  
Espero que continúe agradándote, y muchas gracias por leer ;)

 **Lymar Vastya:** Hola!  
Me matas, tú siempre tan linda y yo que me desaparezco por años y parezco incapaz de terminar nada u_u Pero en fin, una promesa es una promesa y aquí te dejo el siguiente capi y de verdad que ya no me desapareceré xP  
En cuanto a lo de Lyon... rayos, me dejas en un aprieto porque, aunque no soy fan del Lyredy, lo había planeado para este fic xD jaja. Pero ntp, seré un poquito más cruel para hacer algunos cambios ;)  
Siguiendo con los puntos, lo del segundo rival para Gray ya lo tenía planeado y justo me leíste el pensamiento al respecto, lo quería incluir en este cap, pero ya no hubo espacio así que será de lo primero que leas en el siguiente ;)  
Finalmente espero de todo corazón no haberte decepcionado con esta parte de la historia (porque la verdad ya me da algo de miedo escribir de este tipo xD), creo que leeré aunque sea uno de los libros de 50 sombras xP.  
Nos leeremos pronto, yo lo sé así que te dejo muchos besos y abrazos mientras tanto ;D

 **Lua93:** Hola!  
Ese es el punto de este fic xD jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y al contrario gracias a ti por leer.  
Por desgracia no abordé demasiado lo de Lyon y Meredy porque habrá un cambio de planes, aun así espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.  
Espero que nos leamos pronto ;)

 **LFBC:** Hola!  
No que va, este fic es a petición especial así que no lo dejaré colgado, volveré y volveré xP  
Si te gustan los celos de Gray te recomiendo que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo ;)  
Gracias por leer y comentar :D

 **Rirukasabe:** Hola!  
7v7 y continuamos jajaja  
Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;D


End file.
